The Christmas Engagement
by MackenzieW
Summary: To secure her company's future, Regina Mills needs to convince Leopold Blanchard to sell his company to her. In a moment of desperation, she makes up a fiancé. When Leopold wants to meet her family, Regina needs to find one STAT. Enter Robin Locksley, a single father who agrees to play Regina's fiancé for the holiday season. But will real feelings develop? OQ Advent 2018 gift.
1. A Desperate Situation

**A/N:** This was my gift for the Advent calendar. I've added some additional material, including Robin and Regina's private Merry Little Christmas on Christmas Eve. And I've decided to break it up into chapters for easier reading.

* * *

 **The Christmas Engagement**

 **Chapter 1: A Desperate Situation**

Regina Mills straightened her black blazer using her reflection in the silver elevator doors as the carriage rose up through one of the tallest buildings in Maine. She had a bright red dress underneath it, the pencil skirt hugging her curves. Though Regina had fought to develop a reputation for being a capable and intelligent executive who had successfully grown her family's company thanks to a combination of good marketing, great service and even better business deals, she knew when to flaunt a little of her sexuality to help in her negotiating. She knew Leopold Blanchard had lost his wife a little over a year ago and guessed that a younger, attractive woman would hold his attention long enough for her and her sister to impress him with their offer.

"You look fine," Zelena Mills-West assured her sister. "We have a great proposal. Leopold would be hard pressed to find a better offer for his company. And he'll get to look at the both of us, which is probably going to be the highlight of his year."

"There's a lot at stake, Zelena. We probably need Blanchard Electronics more than they need us," Regina replied, keeping an eye on the floors. Once the doors opened, she knew she had to be the confident businesswoman needed to impress Leopold and she needed to leave all her doubts behind her.

Zelena nodded. "I know, Regina, but we need to be confident. We will make this deal and we will get Blanchard Electronics. Okay?"

"Okay," Regina said as the elevator stopped at their floor. She took a deep breath and when the doors opened, her game face was on. Together with Zelena, she approached the reception area. "I'm Regina Mills and this is Zelena Mills-West. We have an appointment with Leopold Blanchard."

The receptionist checked something on her computer before nodding. She stood as she said: "I'm going to show you to the conference room. Follow me, please."

She led them to a frosted glass door and used a swipe card to let them into the room. A large glass table sat in the middle of the carpeted room, leather executive chairs surrounding it except at the end opposite of them due to the large screen at that end of the room. Windows ran from wall to ceiling, letting everyone in the conference room look out at the city skyline. Gray clouds moved in, promising the first snow of the season. Regina hoped it was just a flurry and that she didn't have to worry about the snow on top of the presentation.

The receptionist motioned to a marble counter along the nearest wall, which also included a fridge and a coffee machine. A basket of granola bars and chips sat next to the sweeteners and stirrers. "Help yourself. Mr. Blanchard will be in shortly."

Once she left, Zelena approached the coffee machine. She looked back at Regina. "Do you want anything?"

"Just some water," Regina said, accepting a cold bottle from her sister. "You should just have the water too. We don't want to make a bad impression."

"Having coffee won't make a bad impression," Zelena replied, rolling her eyes as she stirred some creamer into her coffee. She then dumped a packet of sweetener into the cup before following Regina to the table.

They took two seats and Regina opened her portfolio. "Shall we go over the proposal one more time?"

Zelena sighed. "We have everything under control, Regina. Just take a deep breath, relax and be your natural brilliant self. We've got this."

"We can't leave anything to chance," Regina started to say as the door opened again. She looked up and saw the receptionist escort another woman in, telling her to help herself and to have a seat.

Regina looked over the newcomer. She was probably older than Zelena, with tanned skin and ombre hair, going from brown to blond. Her gray-blue eyes looked over Regina and Zelena before she straightened out her black dress, walking over to the table as she took a chair across from them. She pulled out her own portfolio, going through it as it seemed she pointedly ignoring the other two women in the room.

The door opened once more but this time, Leopold Blanchard entered. He was an older man with thin gray hair surrounding a bald spot that covered the top of his head. He wore a dark gray suit with a blue tie and carried a folder of papers under his arm as he closed the door behind him. Smiling, he approached the table. "Thank you for coming. I know this might be a bit unorthodox, but your bids are the two we are considering so I thought it would just be easier to meet with both of you. Consider it a friendly competition."

"Friendly?" Zelena murmured. "Is he kidding me?"

Regina kicked her sister under the table, ignoring Zelena's pained yelp as she smiled at Leopold. "Whatever you think is best. We're flexible."

"I have no objections either," the other woman said, focusing all her attention on Leopold.

He smiled, nodding. "Wonderful! I know you both know me, so let me introduce you to each other. Victoria, this is Regina Mills and Zelena West. They are the CEO and COO respectively of Fantastical Finds, the online retailer. Regina, Zelena, this is Victoria Belfrey of Belfrey Enterprises, who leases retail spaces to companies."

"Pleasure to meet you," Victoria said, though her tone and eyes said otherwise.

"Likewise," Zelena said, almost sounding sincere yet still exuding just a bit of disdain.

Leopold opened his folder. "Now that everyone knows each other, let's get down to business. I'm sure you are wondering why I'm looking to sell the company. We're doing a healthy business, able to pay our shareholders and our employees, and are trending upwards. Well, I'll be honest, I'm old."

"Nonsense," Victoria said, smiling widely. "You look like spring chicken."

"Brown-noser," Zelena muttered. Regina kicked her again, forcing her sister to swallow her painful yelp.

Leopold didn't notice as he smiled at Victoria, his chest puffing out from her flattery. "Thank you, but the number of candles on my birthday cake disagrees with you. I also want to enjoy my retirement while I still can. My daughter just had her first child and I want to spoil my grandson rotten."

"A wonderful goal," Regina said, looking smug as Victoria glared at her. Two could play at the flattery game, she thought as she smiled brightly at Leopold. "Your grandson is quite fortunate to have such a loving and devoted grandfather."

He grew misty-eyed, nodding. "I hope so. Family is very, very important to me. I had hoped to pass my business down to my children, but my wife and I were only blessed with our daughter Mary Margaret and she was called to be a teacher, not a businesswoman. That played a big part in my decision to sell Blanchard Electronics, besides in helping to expand our business and make things better for our employees. I want to make sure whoever I sell to places just as importance on family as I do."

Regina's confidence grew, realizing they could have this in the bag. "Well, as you know, Fantastical Finds is a family operation. Zelena is not just my COO but also my sister. Our parents founded the company years ago, having the foresight to realize how the internet would revolutionize the retail industry and guiding our company into the major player we are today. My sister and I took over when they retired and continue to place great emphasis on family."

"I know," Leopold said, "which is why you are one of my two finalists. Tell me, do you have families of your own?"

"I do," Victoria answered, jumping in. "My husband Marcus works with me and we have three daughters-Ivy, Anastasia and Ella, his stepdaughter from his first marriage. His first wife died and we adopted the girl."

Leopold looked very impressed, his attention drawn back to her. Zelena, though, was quick to get it back. "My husband Chad is the head of our marketing division. We have a young daughter named Margot."

"And I have a son named Henry, after my father," Regina replied, hoping that would be enough. It was for her, after all.

"What about your husband?" Leopold asked. He then made a face before adding: "Or wife. Spouse. Partner. Whatever. I've been told I need to be more accepting of non-traditional families."

His tone, though, suggested he wanted to do anything but that. It was clear he considered a family to be a husband, wife and children. Probably even a dog. He seemed like a dog person to Regina.

She held her head high and settled on a vague but honest answer. "It's just Henry and me."

"I see," he replied, struggling to keep the disdain from his voice. He picked up the papers. "Well, I've reviewed your proposals and I am aiming to make my decision after the holidays. I am hoping to get to know your families and your companies, especially with the holidays coming up. I know they can be a busy time but nothing says family like Christmas."

"I absolutely agree," Victoria replied.

Zelena jumped in. "So do Regina and I."

Regina saw her opening and took it. "In fact, Zelena and I would like to invite you and your family to join us for Fantastical Find's annual holiday party. It's for all the employees and their families are invited as well. We all can mingle together and celebrate the end of another year."

"I would love to come," Leopold said, looking very pleased. "I will check with my daughter and her family but I'm sure they would love to come as well."

"We look forward to having you," Zelena added.

Victoria had a sour look on her face and a thrill rushed through Regina. It seemed they were able to get one up on her but she knew she couldn't rest easy just yet. She and Zelena still had to convince Leopold that it was best for his company to merge with theirs and she was certain Victoria would come up with some way to impress Leopold, to spend some time with him and show off her family. They would have to remain vigilant.

Leopold closed his portfolio. "Ladies, I thank you for coming down today and I look forward to spending more time with all of you in the coming weeks. Have a good afternoon."

Everyone stood and Leopold shook Victoria's hand, speaking with her in a low voice. She put on her fake smile again and nodded a lot before leaving the conference room.

Regina and Zelena stepped forward, both extending their hands to shake Leopold's. He shook Zelena's first before turning to Regina, his eyes looking over her body in a way that made her uncomfortable-even though she had chosen to be a bit more sensual to keep his attention. This, though, was a bit too much for her. She felt as if he were looking right through her clothes and she felt exposed.

"So, no husband?" he asked, though this time it didn't sound like he was judging her for not having his idea of the perfect family. It sounded more like he was fishing, probably about to invite her for dinner and some drinks.

There was a lot she would do for her company but she drew the line at sex.

"No, not yet," she replied, her mind spinning. She then found herself saying: "I am engaged, though."

"You are?" he asked, eyes widening as Zelena nearly choked on her coffee.

She wiped her mouth, glaring at Regina. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

In for a penny, in for a pound, Regina decided. She put on a big smile. "Sorry, we haven't announced anything which is why I didn't mention him earlier."

"Of course," Leopold said, relaxing a bit though he looked disappointed. "I look forward to meeting him at the holiday party. Or earlier. I do enjoy many of Storybrooke's holiday traditions. I hope to see you there."

"We will be," Regina replied, understanding his meaning. "And I'm sure my fiancé will be very happy to meet you too."

He brightened. "Great! Have your secretary send mine all the information about your party and they can work everything out."

"Will do," she replied, shaking his hand again.

As he shook Zelena's hand, he offered to escort them to the elevators. They exchanged a few pleasantries as they walked out of the conference room and made the short trip to the elevators. He wished them a good afternoon and left them as an elevator arrived to take them back down to the lobby.

Once the doors of the elevator closed, Zelena whirled on her. Her eyes blazed as she asked: "What the fuck was that, Regina?"

"I don't know," Regina said, grimacing. "I panicked. The way he was eyeing me..."

"He was sizing you up like you were a rare T-bone steak," her sister agreed. She then scowled. "Still, you lied about having a fiancé. What are you going to do when he doesn't see you around town with a fiancé? Or when he shows up to our party and there is no fiancé?"

Regina sighed, letting her head hit the wood paneling on the back of the elevator. "I know, I know. It came out before I could really stop myself and then I just kept digging the hole."

Zelena nodded, leaning against the wall next to her. "Look, sisters forever, right? I'll help you however you want to play this."

"Thanks, Zelena," Regina replied, briefly resting her head against her sister's shoulder. "I just need to mull it over for a bit, okay?"

"Okay. I'm here to talk when you're ready," Zelena told her.

The doors opened and Regina lifted her head, holding it high. She knew she had created a mess but she would figure out how to clean it up before it could jeopardize her company's bid with Leopold.

She just wasn't sure how.

* * *

Robin Locksley followed the slowest moving old man he had ever met into the parking lot. His thin white button-shirt, black pants and green apron did little to keep out the biting late November cold. His fingers grew numb as he carried a big box filled with bags of groceries packed inside them. The old man insisted that his grandson was going to meet him at home to help him bring the groceries inside but Robin still had his doubts. Yet he couldn't go home with the man, so he had to trust that the grandson was going to honor his commitment to his grandfather as they arrived at the man's car. He opened the trunk and Robin placed the box inside, closing it again for him.

"There you go," Robin said, turning to the man. "Are you sure your grandson will be waiting for you?"

"I am," the old man replied. He held out a shaky hand, a ten dollar bill between his thin fingers. "For your trouble."

Robin shook his head. "Just doing my job. Why don't you spend that on your grandson instead?"

"I spend plenty on him," the man insisted. "And not everyone in that store would carry my food out for me. You're one of the very few. They should pay you more. Maybe put you in charge."

Robin agreed with him for the last part. He had applied for manager positions during his employment with Lionheart Foods but had never been selected for an interview. After the last one, he had gone to John Lionheart, one of the store's owners, and asked what he needed to do to advance at the store. John had laid it all out for him and pretty much told him that he would never be management material. Robin had considered finding another job but he knew he was lucky to have the job he did. It allowed him to feed, clothe and shelter his son as well as gave him the flexible schedule he needed as a single father to a young boy. Robin also liked working in the store, so he accepted that he was going to be stuck in the same position until he retired.

Now, though, he forced a smile onto his face. "Store management does its best. I'm just happy to help."

The older man shook his head as he headed for the driver seat, brushing past Robin. "You need to be more ambitious, young man. Don't waste your life where they don't appreciate you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Robin replied. "Thank you."

Once the man closed the door and started his car, Robin turned and headed back into the store. He stuffed his hands in his apron pockets, pausing and closing his eyes as his fingers wrapped around what was clearly a ten dollar bill. The man must've dropped it into his pocket when he brushed past Robin. Sneaky bastard.

Sighing, he headed into the store. Warmth washed over him and his fingers felt as if they were being poked by several pins. He glanced at the clock and realized his shift was over for the day. Robin headed toward the backroom, already untying his apron as he approached the door. The quicker he clocked out and got his coat on, the quicker he would get to his son.

Will stood at the kiosk, clocking into his shift. He glanced over his shoulder and nodded at Robin. "Have a good shift?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Only one spill and I didn't run into Keith once. Also, some guy tipped me ten dollars for carrying his groceries to his car." Robin held up the bill as he grinned.

Will let out a low whistle. "What are you going to do with it?"

"What I usually do." Robin walked over to the red can marked _Donations_ and dropped the money inside it.

His friend and coworker shook his head. "You're a good man, Robin."

"There's a lot of talking going on back here." Keith Nott, their manager, entered the breakroom. He crossed his arms as he glared at the two of them. "We don't pay you to stand around and gossip like little old ladies."

Robin clenched his jaw. Keith was probably the least qualified manager in the store and it still stung that he had been promoted over Robin. However, Keith was perpetual suck up who managed to become a favorite of Prince John and so many of his flaws were overlooked in favor of keeping him around. Even though he had driven off employees with his brash attitude and had cost them customers with curt responses, he was still employed and was still a manager. The rumor amongst the employees who had no choice but to stay was that he had some sort of blackmail material on Prince John, which had guaranteed him job security. Robin didn't usually put stock into such rumors but as incident upon incident occurred, he had to start believing there might be some truth to after all.

"Well?" Keith asked, sneering at them. "Locksley, your shift is over. Clock out and leave. We don't pay you to dawdle."

"Yes, sir," Robin replied, trying not to spit the words out. He turned to the kiosk, signing in and hitting the clock out button.

Behind him, he then heard Keith say: "Get out on the floor, Scarlet. Chat on your own time."

"What's wrong, Nott?" Will taunted, making Robin close his eyes. He tried to telepathically tell his friend to back off but since telepathy didn't exist, it didn't work. Will continued: "Can't stand the reminder that no one likes you?"

"Will," Robin warned, turning around as his stomach clenched. Will and Keith both had tempers and when they interacted, it was like throwing a match onto gasoline. Fights between them often came close to blows and Robin worried that one day, Will would push Keith too far and would get hurt or fired.

Keith stepped closer, his face growing red. "Care to repeat that?"

"No. One. Likes. You," Will repeated, enunciating each word. "Doesn't mean you can go penalizing us for socializing just cause no one wants you to join in..."

Robin darted forward, his heart speeding up when he saw Keith pull his arm back. He caught the man's fist in his own hand, pain spreading through his arm at the impact. Doing his best not to grimace, he stared Keith down. "Do you really want to send an employee with a black eye out onto the floor? Do you really want to deal with those questions?"

"This is none of your business, Locksley," Keith hissed. "Let go and leave me to deal with Scarlet. You can't save him."

"I'm trying to save you. I doubt even Prince John will be able to save your ass when it comes out you beat up an employee," Robin pointed out, hoping he could reason with the man. "Not to mention any criminal charges that may stem from it…"

He stared down Keith and saw the doubt fill the man's eyes. Robin let go of his fist and Keith lowered it to his side, though he continued to scowl. "Fine. But Scarlet better watch his back. We all have to finish work some time."

Keith turned, stalking out of the room. Robin turned to Will, anger coursing through him. "Why do you keep needling him like that? You trying to get fired? Or worse?"

Will, for his part, did look contrite. "Sorry, Rob. You know my mouth sometimes works faster than my common sense."

"I do," Robin said, some of his anger dissipating. "But you need to keep your mouth shut sometimes. Don't give him reason to go after you. Okay?"

"Yeah," Will said, sighing. He shook his head. "It ain't fair, Rob. You ought to be manager. You're a lot better at everything then he is."

Robin sighed. "I learned long ago that life isn't fair. You can either get angry or make the best of it. I've chosen to make the best of it."

Will gave him a small smile. "You really are a good man, Robin."

"I'm trying to be," Robin replied. He clapped Will on the shoulder. "Now get out there. And make sure you leave with someone. Don't give Keith a chance to corner you. Got it?"

"Yeah. I think Alan and I are supposed to leave at the same time. I'll go with him," Will promised. "Thanks, Robin."

Robin went to his locker, placing his apron inside as he shrugged on his green coat. He wrapped his gray scarf around his neck as he closed the locker, heading toward the door as he pulled on his gloves. The door led to the small employee parking lot in the back of the building and he pulled out his keys, unlocking the door to his SUV. He climbed in and started the car, blasting the heat though it would take some time for the car to warm up.

As he waited for the heat to kick in, he pulled off a glove with his teeth and texted Belle to let her know he was on his way. She quickly responded that they would see him soon and that Roland was enjoying some arts and crafts right now. It made him smile and he set his phone on a stand before pulling out of his spot, ready to pick up his son.

Roland was the light of his life, especially as it was just him after a terrible car accident took his mother from them. His smile always lit up Robin's day, no matter how bad it may have been, and his joy was infectious. They had a special bond and Robin promised to make sure his son had everything he needed. Roland didn't seem to need much, happy with the simple things in life. All he really wanted and needed, for now, was his father's love and attention—both of which Robin was able to give him in spades.

The French-Gold house was not far from the grocery store and Robin pulled into the sprawling driveway, turning off the car. Looking at the quaint two-story cottage with its wraparound porch, it wouldn't be obvious that the family was extremely well off. Edgar Gold had recently retired as the Chief Financial Officer of Fantastical Finds, the second biggest employer in Storybrooke after the cannery, and had acquired more than enough wealth to care for Belle and their young son Gideon. He and Robin were civil to each other but wouldn't consider the other a "friend." There was something about the man that always put Robin on edge and he never could take Gold at face value. Yet he knew Gold truly loved Belle and the fact he built her a dream house rather than just buying one of the McMansions in the upscale part of town proved it to him.

He had also built her a photography studio so she could continue her passion as a photographer though motherhood had temporary sidelined her from her travels. It had its own entrance and Robin went to the door at the side of the house, knocking on it twice. He bounced on his feet as he waited for her to answer.

Belle opened the door, smiling at him. Her auburn hair was pulled into a high ponytail, her curls still swishing from her movements. She wore a gold colored turtleneck paired with brown slacks, looking like she just stepped out of a catalogue. Robin often teased her that she should be in front of the camera rather than behind it which she usually just waved off with a joke of her own.

She hugged him, ushering him inside. "I'm so glad you're here! I have something for you."

"Besides my son?" he asked, grinning at her.

"Besides him," she replied, laughing as they headed down the stairs to her studio. She had the plain white backdrop up and a single black stool set up, but the lights were off and her camera was away. Any sessions she had were long over, he could tell.

She pulled out a manila folder from a cabinet drawer and waved it around. "Remember those pictures I took of you a few weeks ago?"

He rubbed his neck. "You have to be a bit more specific, Belle. You take a lot of pictures of me."

Robin had been one of her favorite models since Marian had introduced him to her. Belle said he was incredibly photogenic and that the camera loved him. She often called him when she needed someone to pose for her and he was happy to oblige her. Though he didn't think he could be a professional model, it was fun to pretend he was one for a few hours as he spent time with a good friend.

"The one where I took close ups of you?" she asked, trying to jog his memory.

He recalled sitting on the black stool sometime around Halloween as she just took pictures of him from the shoulders up. "Yeah. What were they for anyway?"

She bit her lips, her eyes shining with excitement. Belle opened the envelope and pulled one out, holding it up for Robin to see. "Your own headshots!"

It was a classy black and white picture where Robin looked at the camera, not smiling. She had instructed him to look like he was staring at a woman he found irresistible and his smolder came through the lens. He took it, admitting to himself that he almost looked like a professional.

Still, he knew why she had had them made and he scowled. "I told you, Belle, I'm never going to be a professional model. I'm over forty. Pretty sure that makes me ancient in that world."

"You're not ancient," she told him. She sighed. "Look, I don't think you're going to suddenly become a superstar. But I know you can get steady work. You have a look people love. In fact, I've had some clients specifically request you. I think it would be a great way to earn some extra money. There's even an agent I can put you in contact with…"

The prospect of extra money was tempting. He could use it to treat Roland a bit more, maybe even save it up so they could finally take a vacation. Robin wanted to take him to Disney World while he still had his childhood wonder and belief. Posing for Belle or another photographer seemed like an easy enough way to get there sooner rather than later.

She smiled in triumph. "You're considering it."

"Some extra money would be nice," he told her, "but I really don't think modeling is for me."

He tried to hand her the headshot back but she shook her head. "Keep it. You never know when you might need it. And I'll keep the extras. Just in case."

"If it makes you happy," Robin said, shrugging. "Now, can I get my son?"

Belle laughed as she placed the other headshots on the cabinet. "Of course. Come on upstairs."

She led him into the main part of the house and he heard laughter coming from the living room. Robin walked over to the room, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Roland and Gideon playing together. They held foam swords in their hands and were fighting Gideon's stuffed dragon. He waited until they knocked the dragon over, walking into the room as they cheered about how they saved the kingdom.

"Well done, Sir Roland and Sir Gideon!" Robin told them, kneeling to get on their eye level.

"Papa!" Roland's face brightened even more and he threw himself into his father's arms. He hugged him tightly. "You're here!"

Robin chuckled as Gideon also went to hug him, exclaiming: "Uncle Robin!"

Hugging the two boys, Robin kissed his son's head. "I am here. Are you ready to go home?"

"Does he have to?" Gideon asked, looking crestfallen.

Robin cupped the back of the boy's head. "I'm afraid so. But how about I arrange for a sleepover soon?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea," Belle said, entering the room with Roland's coat as both boys cheered. She laughed as she handed the coat to Robin. "Just give me a call later and we can check our calendars."

He nodded, holding out the coat so Roland could put his arms into the sleeves. Once it was on, he zipped it closed. Gently tapping his son's nose, Robin said: "Say 'thank you' to your Aunt Belle, Roland."

"Thank you, Aunt Belle," Roland parroted, hugging her. "I love coming to visit you."

"I love having you and your father here," she replied, hugging him back.

Robin picked up his son and took the little backpack he had sent with Roland that morning. After kissing Belle's cheek, he headed toward her front door. She let him out and watched as he buckled Roland into his booster seat. Robin waved to her before climbing into the driver's seat. He started the car and smiled at Roland. "Ready to go home?"

"Yep!" Roland said, bouncing his legs against the booster seat. "Can we go slow though? I want to see if there are any Christmas lights up!"

"Well, I can't go too slow but I promise to not go too fast so you can look. Okay?" Robin put the car into reverse and carefully backed down the driveway. He was able to pull out into the street with no problem and started to head toward home.

There weren't many houses decorated yet and Roland was disappointed when they got to their house. Robin unbuckled him, trying to cheer him up. "It's still early, my boy. There's plenty of time until Christmas, so I'm sure we'll see more as we get closer."

"Okay," Roland said, still dejected. "I like looking at them."

Robin sighed, closing the door and locking the car. He glanced at own undecorated cottage and came up with an idea. "Why don't we decorate our house this weekend? So when you come home, you're guaranteed to see one decorated house."

"That sounds great!" Roland said. He smiled again and Robin was glad he was able to cheer up his son.

They entered the house and Robin helped Roland take off his coat and shoes. He motioned toward the living room. "Why don't you play quietly while I get dinner ready?"

"Okay, Papa." Roland hugged him before heading off to the living room.

Robin took off his own shoes and coat before taking Roland's backpack into the kitchen to empty it. He saw there were messages on his phone and he hit the play button as he unzipped the bag.

"Hey, Robin, it's John. I'll send you a text too but I just wanted to give you a head's up. I'm hosting a poker game on Friday night. Let me know if you can make it." _Beep!_

Chuckling, Robin pulled out his phone to see there was a text from his friend. Maybe Belle would be able to have that sleepover Friday night. It had been a while since he was able to have a poker night with his buddies as they were unmarried and usually able to plan it last minute, leaving Robin little time to find childcare. He appreciated John for planning ahead. A night of fun, beer and fun with a little gambling in between sounded like a mini-vacation.

"Robin, it's your father. We need to talk. Call me back so we can discuss…"

Leaning over, Robin deleted that message before it finished. He hadn't spoke to his father in years. The man had tried his hardest to dictate the life he believed Robin should live which had led to a rebellion when Robin hit his university years. His life had jumped off the tracks then but several people, including Marian, had helped him right it. With their support, he also recognized how toxic his father was and had cut him out of his life. Yet every so often, he tried to worm his way back into it.

Robin blocked every attempt.

He didn't care what his father had to say this time and he put it out of his mind. Instead, he was going to make dinner for his son, who he made sure knew how loved he was every day. Robin wanted Roland to live his own life and discover who he was as a person, not to be some clone of either of his parent. Above all, he wanted Roland to be happy.

Which was why he was going to decorate his house that weekend, just to see his son smile. After all, it was Christmas, the season of love and giving.


	2. The Proposal

**Chapter 2: The Proposal**

Regina leaned back in her desk chair, looking at the headshots spread out over her desk as she cursed her thoughtless comment. She knew she couldn't hide it from her parents and so had told them everything, though she left out the part about how Leopold's gaze had made her uncomfortable. Zelena had defended her actions, confirming that he had very traditional views on family and that Victoria Belfrey was a credible threat. Though Daddy was a bit uncomfortable about lying, Mother agreed it was for the best while they tried to buy Blanchard Electronics. She offered to reach out to an agency for some models and wannabe actors who could be a suitable pretend fiancé for Regina on short notice.

It was amazing how many men were willing to play a role in this charade.

She picked up the headshot of Percy le Gros, studying him. He looked like he could play a distinguished businessman, which she figured would be their cover story—two successful executives who turned business into pleasure. He was handsome and she believed he had All-American good looks, though she couldn't tell his eye color or hair color as his headshot was in black and white. Still, she believed she could act attracted to him. It was only for a few weeks, not a lifetime commitment after all.

A sharp knock on her door interrupted her thoughts and she sighed, setting down the headshot. "Come in," she called out.

The door opened and her assistant Tink stuck her head in. "I'm sorry to bother you but Mr. Gold has stopped by to see you."

Regina tried not to groan but a little slipped out. Her assistant looked hesitant. "Do you want me to tell him you're on a conference call or something?"

"No, no," she said, sighing. "Might as well see what he wants. Send him in."

Tink nodded, turning around and stepping away. Within seconds, Gold entered the room, leaning on his cane. He glanced behind her. "And don't forget my coffee. A dash of cream and two sugars. I'll know if you don't follow that exactly."

"Do I need to remind you that you retired from working here, which also means you retired from barking orders at assistants? Especially mine?" Regina crossed her arms as she glared at the man who had been her mentor since she was a young woman.

Edgar Gold chuckled as he approached the chair. He wore a gray three-piece suit with a mauve shirt and tie. She noticed that he had finally cut his hair, which had always been on the long side, and let its natural gray color come through rather than the dyed brown he used to have. It made him look distinguished, though she imagined the other look had been because he didn't want to be mistaken for Gideon's grandfather rather than his father. She was glad he had given up caring about that.

"I see your sass is still intact," he said, easing himself down into a nearby chair. He then smiled at her. "It's good to see you, Regina."

Her smirk softened into a smile and she relaxed in her chair. "It's good to see you as well. Are you enjoying retirement? Belle and Gideon keeping you on your toes?"

"Pretty much," he chuckled. "Gideon more than his mother. Wish I could keep up but you know this leg of mine gives me an issue."

Gold rubbed his right leg, growing wistful as he considered the injury he had gotten in some war or something. He was never forthcoming about it, though Regina knew he had served briefly in the British army. No one ever pushed, though, and so they just had to guess what had happened to him. She personally believed he had been some sort of spy and had been injured during a mission that had gone wrong, which had led to his retirement from that life and driven him to the cutthroat world of business for his thrills.

She felt her lips twitch. "Don't sell yourself short, Gold. I've seen you chase him around at company picnics-you also have always been able to keep up with Henry and Margot."

It had been a surprise the first time she had seen him give chase to toddler Henry, pretending to be a monster who was going to take the boy's cookies if he caught him. She had seen a different side to her mentor and she enjoyed it, loving how he became a second grandfather to her son. With no father in his life, she wanted to make sure Henry had all the male influences possible.

"Well, that certainly was an ego boost," Gold replied before growing serious. "I'm afraid I didn't come here to have a nice catch up chat. I had lunch with your mother yesterday."

Her smile faltered as she grew more serious, straightening up in her seat. "She told you how our earnings for the year aren't where we need them to be."

"She didn't have to," he replied. "I still watch the news and read the papers, Regina. I know what's going on and I think you are wise to try to get Blanchard Electronics now that Leopold wants to sell."

Tink opened the door, carefully carrying a hot cup of coffee for Gold. She moved as quickly as she could without spilling it on her gray dress and green sweater. Handing it to him, she glanced over a Regina. She nodded at the younger blonde woman and watched as Tink left the room.

Once she was gone, Regina turned back to Gold. "But…?"

He frowned. "There is no but."

She raised an eyebrow, knowing it was coming and wondering what his game was. "Really? Because you're using the same tone you did whenever you were about to impart advice or give me some information to help me."

"Ahh, that's because I am here to do that, dearie," he replied, grinning as he leaned back in his chair. "Your mother told me about your...predicament."

Regina closed her eyes, wishing she could disappear through the floor. "Of course she did."

"I'm impressed. If I had to guess who would create a fake fiancé for a business deal, I would've picked Zelena over you. But I'm glad you're doing what you have to do," he said, sounding proud of her.

She opened her eyes, scowling at him. "I'm not proud that I lied and I'm just hoping this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass. Which is why I'm trying to find the perfect fake fiancé."

He nodded, looking over the mess of headshots on her desk. Gold reached over and picked up Percy's. "Is this the lucky winner?"

"He seems to be," she admitted before regretting it. She needed to at least sound confident or Gold would start to pick everything apart, especially since she couldn't shake the feeling that he came there for a specific reason he had yet to reveal.

Gold frowned, shaking his head. "He's not the one."

Surprise and annoyance filled Regina. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a say in this."

"My family's financial security is also on the line," he reminded her with a sharp look. "I think that gives me something of a say."

"Fine," she huffed. "And why isn't Percy le Gros the one?"

Gold set the picture down. "He looks too young, for starters. I can't imagine you rocking the cradle."

"Are you calling me old?" she asked, raising her eyebrow in warning.

"Of course not," he assured her. "I'm saying he looks like he should still be playing college students, not established businessmen."

She winced as she looked at Percy again, knowing he had a point. Still, she asked: "Maybe if I asked him to grow a beard?"

"He'd just look like a hipster college student," Gold replied in deadpan.

Regina sighed as she threw the headshot to the side. She motioned to the other ones. "Then who would you recommend?"

He stood, walking to her side of the desk. She rolled away to give him some space as he looked over the different headshots. Regina crossed her arms, tapping her foot in midair as she waited for him to find someone he felt would be her perfect fiancé. The sooner he did it, the sooner she could tear into it and then show him out.

"Most of these men, including Percy le Gros, look more like who your mother would pick out for you," he said. "And we both know you two have very different ideas when it comes to romantic partners."

She frowned, knowing he was right. After all, Gold had witnessed quite a few fights between her and Mother over romantic partners since she started dating in her teens. Most of them had ended up being about Daniel, who Mother had reluctantly accepted when it became clear that Regina truly loved him and he truly loved her.

Mother, though, had been the one to go to Regina to the hospital to identify Daniel's body after the incident. She had held Regina has she had cried over her fiancé's body and supported her through the grief process. They had their differences but when it came down to it, Mother always supported her.

"This one," Gold said, interrupting her morose thoughts. "He's more your type."

She blinked and realized Gold was holding a headshot in his hand. Regina frowned, reaching out for it. On it was a man who appeared close in age to her, judging by the laugh lines she saw around his eyes even though he was not smiling in the photograph. Scruff covered his cheeks and chin, giving him a bit more of a rugged look than the clean-cut models most of the agencies had sent over. An intensity in his eyes remained undimmed in the photograph and it gave her a good chill.

"I don't remember seeing this one," she mused. She flipped it over and was confused not to see the contact information for an agency printed there. Instead, there was just a post-it note with handwritten information.

 _Robin Locksley_

 _555-2323_

"Was this really on my desk?" she asked Gold.

He held her gaze as he leaned on his cane. "You think I snuck it in there?"

"Yes," she replied, flipping it back over. There was something about the man in the photograph that intrigued her. "Who is he?"

"A good friend of Belle's. He poses for her from time to time. She's tried to get him into modeling but he's resisted it," Gold said.

She raised her eyebrow. "And why is he interested in being my fake fiancé?"

Gold dropped her gaze and annoyance flared up inside her, though this time it was on behalf of this Robin Locksley. She scowled at him. "Alright, so he doesn't know you're doing this. So why would you think he'd be interested in this?"

"He needs the money," Gold replied bluntly. "He's a widower with a young son. He works at the local grocery store and he's not earning as much as he should, though that is another issue. The money would go a long way to helping him and his son."

Regina leaned back in her chair as she studied Robin's picture again. While Gold had been a good CFO and a good mentor to her over the years, he still was a shrewd man who also was good at promoting his own agenda. She wondered now if he was being truthful about Robin's background or if he had crafted one that would speak to her. A single father struggling to provide for his son was right up her alley, especially one who suffered a similar loss as her.

"I want you to look me in the eyes," she said, looking back up at Gold. He met her gaze and she continued: "I want you to promise me that that was not a lie."

"It was not a lie," he told her, never blinking.

She sighed, rolling her chair over to her desk again as he stood next to her. Regina picked up Percy's photograph, comparing it to Robin's. Not there really was much of a comparison. Gold was right—Robin looked like someone she would pick for herself. Percy did still look too young and her goal was not to create any more gossip than she already was going to do by appearing with a fiancé no one else knew existed. She was not going to be labelled a cougar for the holiday season.

"Can you arrange a meeting between Mr. Locksley and myself?" she asked Gold.

A triumphant gleam came to his eyes and he grinned. "I believe I can. I'll give you a call once I have all the information."

"Thank you," she replied, standing. She motioned to the door. "Now if you excuse me, I have a lot of work to do."

He chuckled, starting to limp toward the door. "I understand, dearie. And if I do say so myself, I think this is going to be an interesting holiday season."

"We both can agree on that one." Regina paused before softening her stance a bit. While she still didn't think he had done this out of the goodness of his heart, it still had helped her. "And Gold? Thank you."

Once he left, Regina returned to her desk. She gathered up the headshots except for Robin's and Percy's, feeling it was best to have a backup plan just in case Gold was wrong about what Robin would be willing to do for money. Regina then picked up the phone and called her assistant's extension.

"Tink, can you get Jasmine on the phone? I need her help to draw up a legal agreement," she said, still staring at Robin's picture and trying to ignore something she long thought dead fluttered inside her.

* * *

Roland sat in his booster seat, yammering on about everything he was going to do with Gideon at their sleepover. Robin, though, wasn't really paying attention—he just kept nodding and making noises that made it sound like he was listening. His mind was on the person Belle said she wanted to introduce him to. All he knew was that it had something to do with business and his stomach clenched as he worried she was going to introduce him to that agent in hopes of getting him to go into modeling. Belle wasn't usually the type to ambush him but she was also a very determined woman who pursued whatever she set her mind to. She didn't get to be one of the best photographers just on pure luck.

Turning onto their block, he practiced his polite but firm declination of whatever offer Belle's guest was going to make him. He had no time to pursue flights of fancy. Robin was the sole provider for Roland and they had enough to live comfortably. All he wanted to do was feed his son, clothe him, send him to school and treat him every so often. His job at the grocery store ensured that better than some modeling jobs.

He pulled into the French-Gold driveway, turning off the car. Forcing a smile to his face, Robin turned to Roland. "You ready for a fun night with Mr. Gold, Aunt Belle and Gideon?"

"Yeah!" he cheered.

"Then let me get you out and we'll head in." Robin climbed out of the car. He unbuckled his son and helped Roland out of the car before grabbing the boy's overnight bag. Roland took his hand as they headed to the front door.

Belle greeted them with a big smile. She crouched down to be eye level with Roland. "You and Gideon are going to have so much fun tonight but first I need to talk to your dad for a bit. Gideon's up in his room. Why don't you head up there?"

"Okay, Aunt Belle," Roland said, giving her a hug before heading upstairs.

Robin set his son's bag as Belle closed the door. He took a deep breath. "So, who is this person you want me to meet?"

"She's in the kitchen," Belle said, heading toward the room.

His mind went blank when she said that the person he was meeting was a woman. It had been a few years since he lost Marian and he had been grateful that none of his friends had pushed him to try dating again. Had Belle decided it had been long enough? What if the "business" Belle had mentioned was really a "set up"?

Robin entered the kitchen and became more convinced he was walking into a blind date scenario. A beautiful woman sat at Belle's table, sipping a cup of coffee. Her dark hair was pulled away from her face and pinned into a side bun located just under her ear. She wore a bright red dress with a peep hole collar and her makeup was still perfect though he knew she had just come from working a full day at some high-powered executive job. Her brown eyes reminded him of the good whiskey he had stored in a cabinet, waiting for a rainy day or a reason to celebrate, and the kitchen lights made her olive skin stand out.

She set the cup on its plate as she stood up, smiling at him as she held out her hand. "You must be Robin."

"Yes," he said, taking her hand. "And you are…?"

"Oh! This is Regina Mills," Belle said, realizing she needed to make the introductions.

Well, he certainly had been right about her coming from some high-powered executive job. Even if he hadn't recognized her by sight, he certainly recognized her name—everyone in Storybrooke knew the Mills' family, the owners of Fantastical Finds, and Regina was the current CEO.

And he knew Belle's husband had been the CFO for decades. He had often asked her not to pull any strings to get him a job there but he wondered if she had decided to push again for whatever reason—if Regina was here for business. If she was here for a romantic connection, well, he knew she was way out of his league and he wondered what Belle had been thinking in that case.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, hoping his hand wasn't as sweaty as he feared it was. Even if he doubted anything would come of this meeting, he still wanted to make a good impression.

She shook his hand before pulling it back. He took it as a good sign that she didn't try to wipe it on her dress. Instead, she used it to motion to one of the chairs. "Why don't you have a seat?"

He nodded, taking a seat as Belle held up her kettle. "Do you want some tea?"

"I'll just take some water," he told her. "Thank you."

Regina sat down, clasping her hands together. "I don't want to take up much of your time, so I will be quick. I have a business proposal for you."

She pulled out one of the headshots Belle had had printed up and he resisted the urge to groan. "I am not a model," he told her.

"Good," she replied, setting the picture down. "I'm not looking for a model. I'm looking for a fiancé."

"What?" he asked, his eyebrows going up as he tried to figure out what turn their conversation just took.

She paused before grimacing. "Sorry. That came out wrong. Let me explain. You know my company, right?"

"Everyone knows Fantastical Finds," he replied.

"Okay," she replied, trying to tuck some hair behind her ear. "Well, I hate to say that we aren't doing as well as we have in the past and we are looking to not only boost our profits again but secure our company's future. To do that, we're trying to buy Blanchard Electronics."

"Sounds like a good business move," he said, still trying to figure out how a fake fiancé fit into this.

"Yes, but Leopold Blanchard values family-oriented companies and wants to sell his to one."

"You are one," he replied. Everyone knew that. Her parents founded the company and now she ran it with her sister, who he believed had married someone in the company as well.

"Yes," she said, "but he...he had a problem with the fact I'm a single mother."

Robin raised an eyebrow, deciding that Leopold Blanchard was an old-fashioned jerk. "That sounds like a him problem. Family has many different definitions and all of them are valid."

She gave him a small smile, which he counted as a victory...though he wasn't sure what battle he was fighting or when he started fight it. "I agree."

"Okay," he said, deciding to take a risk. He leaned forward. "I apologize but I still fail to see why you need a fake fiancé."

Regina nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'm just going to come out with it. My mouth worked faster than my brain and now Leopold believes I have a fiancé, which I don't. He's going to be at all the holiday events and expects to meet my fiancé, especially at my company's holiday party. So I need someone to help me save face and play my fiancé until after the deal is complete."

"And you chose me?" he asked, surprised. "Why?"

She picked up his headshot. "You look the best for the part."

"I'm not an actor."

"I'm not looking for an actor," she replied, almost parroting what she had said earlier. "I just want someone who can remember a fabricated backstory, will smile and pose for a few pictures. Think you can handle that?"

He leaned forward, responding with a question of his own. "Why would I want to?"

She smiled, clearly in her element now that they were negotiating a deal. "You will, of course, be compensated for your time and effort. I have had my legal team draw something up."

Regina pulled out a stack of papers from her bag and slid it across the table. He picked it up, flipping through it. From what he could tell, it was a bunch of legalese that probably released her from liability if anything happened during their charade and kept him from suing or blackmailing her. His eyes then fell upon the amount she would pay him to be her fiancé for the holidays and he felt his smirk fall away.

Ten thousand dollars. She was going to pay him $10,000 for what amounted to a few weeks' worth of work—and there was the possibility that she would pay him a bonus once the deal was completed.

He could do a lot with $10,000. After paying off some bills and ensuring Roland got some very nice things for Christmas, he could also pay for the Disney trip he wanted to take Roland on before the boy got too old to believe in the magic and still have money to put away for a rainy day. It certainly would be a big help.

"Is it too little?" Regina asked, looking nervous. "I'm not entirely sure what the going rate for fake fiancés is these days."

Robin tried not to chuckle at her comment, wanting to remain serious. He set the agreement down, clasping his hands over it. "I'm sure you understand that I need to have someone look over it before I accept."

"Of course," she replied. "Do you have any other questions?"

He did. "You mentioned that you are a single mother and I'm sure you know I'm a single father…so what about our children?"

"I would love to keep them out of this but I don't think that will be possible given the events Leopold is going to expect to see us," she said, sighing. "But I think I can keep him from asking them any questions. After all, they're children and shouldn't have to be interrogated."

Robin leaned back, once again studying her. She did seem uncomfortable with the idea of pulling her child into her charade and probably with the idea of doing the same with his son. Yet, she had a point—Leopold already knew about her child and Robin wasn't going to hide Roland while playing her pretend fiancé. It wouldn't be fair to his son nor would it ensure a happy holiday for the boy either.

He nodded. "If I decide to do this—which I haven't yet—I'll figure out something to tell my boy."

"Thank you," she said before biting her lip. "I'd hate to rush you but I got word before I left the office today—the first event Leopold expects to see us at is the annual lighting of the holiday lights on Main Street on Tuesday night."

Every town had their own holiday traditions. New York lit the tree in Rockefeller Center while the shops that lined Storybrooke's Main Street decorated and turned on their lights on the same night every year. The entire town turned out to watch and then mingle on the street, which was closed to traffic. Granny's Diner as well as the local bakery served hot chocolate, cookies and other treats while retail stores put out their wares for people to shop. Robin hadn't gone since Marian died but now that Roland was old enough to appreciate all the traditions of Christmas, he had planned on going.

Now, it appeared they were going with Regina and her child. If he took her offer, that was. He still had some time to decide, though not as much as he probably would've liked. "So you need an answer…?"

"Preferably by the end of the weekend so I know if I need to go with my backup plan," she replied.

He nodded, gathering up the contract she had given him. "Well, I'll get this looked at and call you as soon as possible. Is your contact information in here?"

"It is," she said. She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Thank you for considering this. I know it's probably not how you wanted to spend your holidays and I promise to try to make sure I don't take you away from your son during this time. And I know I'm now pulling you into my mess. So, really, thank you."

Robin softened a bit, feeling sympathetic toward her. She was trying to make the best of a bad situation in order to save her business. And though he hardly knew her, he believed it wasn't just to save her own lavish lifestyle. Regina Mills was an intelligent and capable professional. He had no doubt that she would land on her feet were her company to go belly up. The same was probably true of her sister, who she ran the company with. He believed she was concerned about the employees who would lose their jobs and not be able to land on their feet, wanting this to work for their sakes.

Or maybe he was just hoping she wasn't just another corporate raider who cared only about the bottom line and how it filled her profits. There was just something in her eyes…an earnestness he didn't think could be easily faked.

"You're welcome, Regina," he replied softly. "I really hope I can help."

"Me too," she answered just as softly. "Me too."


	3. The Charade Begins

**Chapter 3: The Charade Begins**

Regina stood in the lobby of Fantastical Finds, trying not to pace as she anxiously checked her watch. The holiday lighting ceremony started at seven and Robin had agreed to meet her at her office at six-thirty. He still had ten more minutes while she needed to be less anxious. Leopold might not pick up on it but she knew Victoria Belfrey would. Regina didn't want to give her a reason to go poking around, thereby giving her a chance to expose Regina's deception.

"You should really talk to Archie about your anxiety," Zelena said. "Maybe he or Dr. Whale could prescribe you Xanax or something."

"I don't need Xanax. I need this deal to be done," she snapped back.

Her sister hummed in response, gently smacking her black leather gloves against her hand. She wore a black cape coat over her black pant suit, the green scarf wrapped around her neck the only splash of color she wore as even her cloche-style hat was black. It pushed her red hair, which she had straightened, flat against her face and neck.

"When's he supposed to get here?" she then asked Regina.

Regina checked her watch. "In five minutes."

"I can't wait to meet him," Zelena said, smirking. "You've been acting absolutely smitten since picking him to be your fake fiancé."

Ignoring the fire burning in her cheeks, Regina protested: "I have not."

Zelena gave her a pointed look and she knew she was busted, though she would never admit it out loud. She probably was a little smitten with Robin Locksley. There had been something about his headshot that had intrigued her but it paled in comparison to meeting him in person. She had correctly guessed he had lighter colored hair—a dark blond that could almost be considered brown and matched the scruff that had set him apart from the others on her desk—which had been thicker on top but cut close on the sides. There had also been a smattering of gray hairs at his temples, giving him a more distinguished look and that he had experienced life, unlike too-fresh-faced Percy le Gros. His bright blue eyes held a warmth that made her feel comfortable around him and spoke of a kindness she didn't often encounter in people. When he smiled, he revealed two dimples that had made her weak and she wanted to kill Belle for not warning her he was British. The accent combined with his good looks made her wish she wasn't just pretending to be in a relationship with him.

Robin hadn't then been intimidated by her and had interacted with her as an equal. He also didn't make her feel like a fool over her actions and her lie, treating it as seriously as she was. She also felt he appreciated how concerned she was about their children, that they connected as single parents. Or perhaps she was just projecting her hopes onto him. Regina wasn't quite sure and did look forward to spending some more time with him so she could get to know him better, even if she doubted they would see each other after the New Year.

"Oh, you have it bad," Zelena said, disrupting Regina's thoughts about Robin.

She blinked before frowning. "I do not have it bad."

"You can't bluff with me, Regina. I know you too well. You can keep your face and voice as neutral as possible but your eyes always give you away," Zelena replied, pointing at Regina's eyes. "They are the windows to the soul and yours have no blinds or curtains."

Regina batted away her sister's hand. "Of course I'm thinking about Robin. I have a lot riding on this."

"That's not what your eyes are saying…"

Zelena was saved a tongue lashing by the arrival of her husband, Chad. He stepped off the elevator, pulling his coat over his lanky frame. His light brown hair looked freshly styled, brushed to one side, and he had trimmed his own beard. Grinning, he gave Zelena a quick kiss. "Sorry I'm late. Our meeting in marketing ran longer than expected and I wanted to freshen up," he explained.

"No worries. Regina's fake fiancé isn't here yet either," Zelena said, smirking as she focused on her.

"Oh, yes. I can't wait to meet…Robin, right?" Chad asked, looking at her for confirmation.

She nodded, glancing at the door. Her heart sped up as she saw Robin hurrying toward the door, holding the hand of a young boy who was no older than four…maybe five at the most. Robin pulled open the door and let his son walk in first.

"He's right here," she said, taking a deep breath as she forced a smile on her face. "Hi."

"Hi," he replied, slightly breathless. "Traffic is crazy since they have Main Street blocked off. We had to park a few blocks away and walk here."

She grimaced, feeling foolish. "I should've gotten you a parking pass so you could park in our lot. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," he assured her. He then gently pushed his son forward. "Regina, I'd like you to meet my son, Roland."

"Pleased to meet you," she said, crouching down to shake his hand. Her smile became more genuine as she studied the little boy. He wore a large orange jacket and a gray beanie that covered his hair. Judging from his tan skin tone and brown eyes, she figured he had dark hair like hers. He didn't resemble his father except when he smiled, revealing dimples identical to Robin's.

He shook her hand. "Hi! Papa says he's helping you with a special project."

She let out a little laugh at how he worded that as it was the same thing she had told Henry. Regina nodded. "Yeah. Thank you for sharing him with me."

"You're welcome," he said. "I'm a good sharer. At least that's what Miss Ashley, my teacher at preschool, says."

She stood, introducing Zelena and Chad to Robin and Roland. Looking at Robin, she asked: "Is it okay if Roland stays out here with them? I just want to talk to you in private for a few moments."

He nodded, kneeling to look his son in the eyes. "Regina and I will be right back. You be good for Zelena and Chad, okay?"

"Okay, Papa," he said, hugging Robin. The show of affection melted her heart and she knew that she made the right choice. She could definitely pretend to be attracted to such a great father.

Robin stood and nodded at her. She led him to the room right behind security's station, the one they used for breaks. The night guards were busy and had said it was okay for her to use the room for a little bit.

She closed the door behind her and faced Robin. "Thank you again for doing this."

"You're welcome," he said, sticking his hands in his jacket's pocket. "But let's not pretend I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart. The money you're paying is going to go a long way, especially when it comes to Roland."

"I'm sure you're going to spoil that boy. I know I would. All he would have to do is flash those dimples and I'd cave," she admitted with a soft smile.

He chuckled before biting his lip, his dimples noticeable. "So dimples are your kryptonite? Good to know."

Something in her stomach fluttered and she took a deep breath, trying to distract herself. "You like superheroes? Because Henry loves them. Harry Potter too."

"Henry-your son, right?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I'm sorry you couldn't meet him before the lighting but it was easier for him to come with my parents and my niece."

He nodded before taking a deep breath. "Anything else I need to know?"

"You remember our cover story?" she asked, thinking of the story they had worked on after he called her on Saturday afternoon to accept her offer.

"Yes," he replied. "I'll be able to convince Leopold."

She nodded before taking a step closer. "There is one other thing you need to know. There's another person vying to buy his company. Her name is Victoria Belfrey and she's bound to be here as well."

Robin took a deep breath. "So we also need to convince her. Or at least not make her suspicious."

"Pretty much," Regina replied, relieved that he understood.

He nodded. "Okay. Then let's go do this. Umm…I know you'll be wearing gloves, but do you have a ring?"

"Yes!" She reached into her coat pocket, glad he had reminded her about it. Regina pulled out a small black box. "I called in a favor from a jeweler friend of mine."

"May I?" Robin took the box from her, opening it to reveal a simple square cut diamond set on a platinum band. He took it out of the box and slid it on her ring finger, making her heart speed up even though it was a fake engagement.

He smiled as he looked up at her. "There. We're officially fake engaged."

She pulled her hand back, briefly admiring how the diamond caught the light before pulling on her gloves. "Well, we better head out there or we'll miss all the fun."

"And we wouldn't want that," he replied, winking at her. Her heart skipped a beat and she wondered if she was going to survive their fake engagement as she followed him out into the lobby to meet back up with Zelena, Chad and Roland.

* * *

People packed Main Street, making it difficult to navigate. Robin picked up Roland, feeling better carrying his son rather than risking them getting separated in the crowd. They stuck close to Regina, who held onto his arm so she didn't lose them. Roland looked at everything with wide eyes before turning back to him. "Papa, there are so many people here!"

Robin chuckled. "Yes, there are. So we all need to stay together."

"Do you see Mother and Daddy?" Zelena asked Regina. She and Chad were behind them.

Regina craned her neck, looking over the crowd. She frowned. "No. Can you call them? See if they can tell you where they are with Henry and Margot?"

"Do you see Leopold? Or Victoria?" Robin asked her, ready to play the part of her adoring fiancé.

She shook her head. "Maybe we won't run into them."

"Maybe," he agreed. However, she had said that Leopold had specifically mentioned this event. That told him one thing. "But we both know he's going to track you down to talk to you before this event is over."

Regina sighed. "You're right."

Zelena fell into step beside her sister, holding her phone in her hand. "Mother says they've found a spot by Archie's office."

"That's not too much further," Chad added, leaning forward. He pointed straight ahead. "I think there's pocket we can weave through to get there."

Regina's grip on Robin's arm tightened and they headed into the pocket. He held onto Roland tighter as they navigated around other families who had claimed their spot to view the lighting. Many greeted the Mills' sisters as well as Chad and it became clear to Robin that they were employees of Fantastical Finds. They seemed to respect the three, which spoke volumes about the Mills family as employers. His esteem for them rose even more.

He already respected Regina greatly, though. Robin had done some research about her and her family before and after accepting her proposal, wanting to know more about them. Working in one of Storybrooke's only grocery stores helped with that and many of his customers were willing to talk to him about the family. He learned that Regina's mother, Cora, was a shrewd businesswoman who had had the drive and backbone to build a company from the ground up. She had fought many battles to help put Fantastical Finds on the map and had gotten a reputation as ruthless in the boardroom. Yet it was clear everyone he spoke to admired her and even respected her for that just as much as they did for her charity work, which was her main focus now that she was retired.

Regina's father, Henry, was probably a bit more respected than his beloved wife. It probably was due to the fact that his focus had always been on their employees, making sure Fantastical Finds was a company that people wanted to work for. Their starting wages were always well above minimum wage and they offered very attractive benefits, even to part time staff. Robin could understand why the company might be struggling and he was glad that Regina was trying to find a way to solve their problems without having to sacrifice any of their employees' perks. He knew her father had taught her that and probably advised her even though he was retired now as well. From what Robin understood, Henry was focused on spending time with his family and being a wonderful grandfather to Regina's son and Zelena's daughter.

People spoke highly of Zelena and Chad. No one accused them of getting their positions due to nepotism, saying that each had earned their job through hard work and dedication. The same was true of Regina, who people said was a good combination of her parents—she cared about her employees but could be just as ruthless as her mother when it came to business deals. Robin certainly was impressed.

What impressed him even more, though, was that everyone who spoke to him about Regina also talked about how wonderful a mother she was. They talked about how devoted she was to her son, who they all agreed was her number priority in life. She didn't have a nanny as her parents helped take care of Henry and she wanted to be a hands-on parent. Regina made sure to attend every school meeting, every recital, every school pageant, every art festival and every spelling bee Henry participated in. She made sure to get home in time to help him with his homework and had made it clear that weekends were for the two of them to spend quality time together.

It also amazed him how much the people of Storybrooke loved to gossip if he was able to learn all of that in a weekend. He wondered what they said about him when he wasn't around.

"Mom! Aunt Zelena! Uncle Chad! Over here!" A young boy in a navy coat jumped up and down, waving at them. His red and white scarf bounced against his chest with his every move as did some strands of his brown hair.

Robin smiled, leaning down to address Regina. "I'm guessing that's Henry."

"Yes," she said, frowning. "Though I don't know why he's not wearing his hat."

"It's probably a phase," Chad said. "You know—something like it's cool to not wear hats and catch pneumonia."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Well, we're going to put a stop to that. It's always cool to wear hats. Right, Roland?"

He nodded, placing his hands on his own hat. Roland then frowned as he turned to look at Robin. "You're not wearing a hat, Papa!"

"I'm not," he acknowledged, "but I really should. My ears are frozen!"

Roland gasped and clapped his hands over his father's ears. "I'll warm them up for you, Papa!"

"Thank you," Robin said, knowing his voice was a bit louder since everything was muffled by Roland's hands.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A young girl wearing a pink coat darted past Henry. She jumped into Chad's waiting arms. Her white scarf was wrapped around her neck and matched the fluffy earmuffs she wore, the band resting against her blonde pigtails. She smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, sweetheart. Are you ready to see the lights?" Chad asked her. As she nodded, Robin scoured his memory and recalled her name was Margot, Regina's niece who was about a year older than Roland.

Henry hugged Regina, pressing his head to her chest. "Hi, Mom. I was worried you'd miss it."

"Never," she told him, dropping a kiss to his hair. A small but beautiful smile graced her face and Robin felt his heart skip a beat.

 _This is just a business arrangement. Once the deal is done, you'll go your separate ways. Don't make a mess of this with emotions_ , he told himself.

She pulled away from Henry as Roland's hands fell away from Robin's ears. The boy was fixated on all the new people around them, especially Henry. He waved at them. "Hi, I'm Roland."

"Hi, Roland. I'm Henry," the old boy said. He then looked up at Robin. "Are you the one helping my mom out?"

Robin nodded, holding out his hand. "Robin Locksley, at your service."

"Cool," Henry replied, shaking his hand.

An older couple joined them and Robin knew that they were Regina's parents. She looked a lot like her mother though she did have her father's darker skin and eyes. They greeted their daughters and Chad first before turning to Robin. Henry Sr. held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you," Robin said, shaking the man's hand. He then shook Cora's. "You as well, Mrs. Mills."

"You can call me Cora," she insisted with a smile, though it lacked some warmth. He probably shouldn't have been surprised—he was just there to help Regina secure a deal, not as her real boyfriend.

Any other stilted conversation they may have had to endure was put off when Margot pointed ahead to where Mayor Spencer stood at the podium with his wife. Several high school students stood behind him, all trying to stay warm as he welcomed everyone to the annual lighting event. He introduced the students as the local choir, explaining they would sing before Main Street would be lit up.

Regina stepped up to his side, her arm still wrapped around Henry as she held her son close. Leaning down, Robin asked: "Do you see Leopold?"

"No," she said, frowning. "It doesn't mean he's not here. We need to be vigilant."

Henry grinned up at her. "You just sounded like Mad-Eye Moody there. CONSTANT VIGILIANCE!"

"Just watch the lights," she told him in a deadpan. He continued to grin as he looked ahead while Robin fought the urge to chuckle, recalling her comment about Henry loving the Harry Potter books.

The choir finished singing and Mayor Spencer stepped up to the giant switch set up for the event. An aide held his microphone for him as he addressed the crowd. "Let's all countdown together. Five…four…three…two…"

"ONE!" everyone shouted as he pressed the switch. Lights flickered on, illuminating the storefronts and shining in the darkness. White lights were wrapped around the trees that lined the sidewalk while most stores went with multicolored lights. Some had wreaths and decorations, like snowmen and Santas, but all were appropriately festive.

Roland clapped as did Margot. Henry's smile grew bigger as Regina hugged him again. "It looks beautiful. I always love Christmas," she said.

"Christmas is the best," Roland agreed, resting his head on Robin's shoulder. He started to rub his son's back as he kissed his forehead.

"Is it time for cookies?" Margot asked, bouncing in Chad's arms as his smiled at her.

Henry pulled away from his mother and Roland sat up straighter. Both looked at their parents with wide eyes. "Is it?" Roland asked, breathless.

Robin met Regina's eyes and gave her a slight nod. She then exchanged glances with Zelena and Chad before smiling. "You know what? I think it is."

All three children cheered and the small group headed toward Granny's Diner, where all the cookies and hot chocolate were set up. He noticed a few tables set up with products on them as people looked for the perfect Christmas gift. Zelena pointed to one table. "I'm going to go look over there. I got some cute stocking stuffers there last year and I'm hoping to strike gold again."

"Okay, darling," Cora said. "Just meet us at Granny's."

They entered the courtyard at the diner and Roland squirmed in his arms. "Put me down, Papa."

"What do you say?" Robin asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Please," Roland replied, clasping his hands together. He gave Robin his best doe eyes.

Chuckling, Robin kissed his cheek and set him down on his feet. He took his son's hand. "Come on, let's go check out what Granny has this year."

"Hold that thought," Regina said, placing her hand on his arm. "Leopold Blanchard is coming this way."

He followed her eyeline to spot an older man approaching them. The man wore a black coat and a matching fedora, a hunger in his eyes as they locked on Regina. Robin got an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and wondered if her lie about having a fiancé wasn't just to make a deal. Still, he forced a smile on his face as he prepared to act his heart out.

"Regina! I'm so glad to see you here," he said, stopping in front of her. He leaned forward to give her a hug, giving her a lingering kiss on her cheek.

Something flared up inside Robin and he wrapped his arm around her, giving Leopold an insincere smile. "So you're Leopold Blanchard. My fiancée has told me so much about you."

Leopold's smile dimmed a bit and his eyes narrowed as he studied Robin. Before he could say anything, a tall woman with short ombre hair approached them with a tall man and three girls in tow. "Leopold! So good to see you!" she exclaimed.

Regina tugged on Robin's sleeve. "That's Victoria Belfrey," she whispered through clenched teeth as she maintained her smile.

The competition, he remembered. He watched as she introduced her family. There was her husband Marcus, whose dark hair, dark eyes and tan skin reminded Robin of Regina. She then introduced each girl—the youngest, Ivy, who favored her father's coloring and her eldest, Anastasia, who favored Victoria with her light brown hair and hazel eyes. Both appeared to be young and Robin figured they were close in age to Roland and Margot. Then there was Ella, who was clearly the oldest of the three—probably around Henry's age—and was introduced as her stepdaughter. She had long dark hair and brown eyes, though her skin was darker than the others and reminded him of Marian.

"Don't you have a child, Regina?" Victoria then asked after each girl greeted Leopold.

"I do," she said as Henry pressed himself against her. She smiled proudly as she said: "This is my Henry. Henry, this is Mrs. Belfrey and Mr. Blanchard."

"Nice to meet you," Henry said, shaking Leopold's hand.

Robin smiled at the scene when he felt something tug on his pant legs. He looked down to see Roland clutching at him, watching the newcomers with curiosity in his eyes. Robin rubbed his hand over his son's covered hair and hoped none of them noticed him.

"And who is this?" Leopold asked, making Robin grit his teeth. It seemed Roland was to be pulled into this charade after all.

However, he knew he could control just how much of a role his son had and who had access to him. "This is my son, Roland."

"I'm sorry, and you are?" Victoria asked, almost sneering.

Leopold turned to her. "This is Regina's fiancé…I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name."

"Robin Locksley," he replied, shaking the man's hand. He held his gaze, hoping Leopold would stop staring at Regina like she was a piece of meat.

Victoria frowned as she looked at Regina. "You didn't mention a fiancé at our meeting."

"That's because they only recently got engaged," Leopold said, sounding almost bitter about it. "She was still getting used to it."

"And I was just listing family members who worked for us," Regina added. "Robin doesn't."

"Where do you work then?" Leopold asked, almost has suspicious as Victoria.

Robin forced himself to keep smiling, worried they weren't succeeding in fooling anyone. "Lionheart Foods."

Leopold's eyes widened and he looked impressed. "That's a very good company."

"Yes, it is," Robin replied, deciding he didn't need to clarify that he was pretty much just a stock boy. He would let Leopold and Victoria think whatever they wanted.

Roland tugged on his coat. "Papa, are we going to get cookies now?"

"Henry, why don't you take Roland over to the cookies?" Regina suggested, letting go of her son.

"Can we go too?" Ivy Belfrey asked her father, looking up at him with her wide brown eyes.

Marcus smiled at her. "Why don't you all go together and we'll join you soon?"

"You stay with Henry, okay?" Robin told Roland. The younger boy nodded before taking Henry's hand and walking over with the Belfrey girls over to the cookies.

Victoria focused on Leopold. "Is your daughter here tonight?"

He shook his head sadly. "It was too cold for the baby. But I'm sure there will be plenty of opportunities for all of you to meet."

"I can't wait," Regina said. She almost sounded sincere to Robin but something still sounded off to him, though he doubted the older man realized it.

Leopold smiled and Robin believed it was one of the first genuine ones he saw on the man. It was clear he loved his daughter and her new child very much. "Well, I won't keep you from your families. Enjoy the rest of the night."

He walked away, leaving Victoria and Regina to stare at each other while Marcus and Robin stood by awkwardly. Robin tried not to shift as he lost feeling in his face, the cold biting at his nose and ears.

Victoria broke the silence first. "Well, I guess congratulations are in order. When's the big day?"

"Thank you," Regina said, her voice just as insincere as Victoria's. Robin wrapped his arm around her again as she continued: "We just got engaged so we haven't set a date yet."

"We'll probably do that after the New Year when everything's not so crazy," he added.

Victoria nodded, her eyes narrowed. She looked like she wanted to ask them more questions, to almost interrogate them, but Marcus took her arm. "Come on, dear, let's leave Robin and Regina alone. Don't you want to spend time with the girls?"

"I do," she said. She smiled at Regina, like a tiger about to hunt its prey. "I hope to see more of you and your…fiancé, Regina."

"I hope to see you too, Victoria," Regina added, smiling as well. She was not going to let herself be intimidated by the other woman at all. Robin was proud of her.

Marcus guided Victoria away from them as Robin rubbed Regina's back. "You okay?" he asked.

She took a deep breath. "She's suspicious."

"I think she'd be suspicious even if we were really engaged," he told her, believing that was just the type of woman Victoria was. "Don't worry about her. It's Leopold we need to convince."

"You're right. And I think we made some progress on that," she said.

He nodded, deciding not to challenge her. Besides, it was likely Leopold was suspicious of Robin because he was jealous and not because he suspected they were faking it. If Robin managed to get the man to back off Regina before their charade ended, he would also consider it a win.

But that was a concern for another day. Robin took her hand and smiled at her. "We've passed our first test. Let's celebrate with cookies, hot chocolate and our boys. Okay?"

"That sounds great." She leaned against him and they headed over to where Henry and Roland stood with the rest of her family. He felt confident that it was a good start and he believed they would be able to pull it off.

And while they did that, he was going to enjoy his time with Regina Mills.


	4. Dinner Date

**Chapter 4: Dinner Date**

Regina sat next to Robin at Bella Notte, sipping her wine as the waiter took their orders. Leopold had called her that afternoon to invite them to dinner with the Belfreys and she had scrambled to pull it off, including getting her parents to watch Roland for Robin. He had dropped his son off at her house and had let both her and Cora look over his appearance. Neither had any complaints—he had donned a navy suit with a matching tie paired with a white button-down shirt. Thin and faint blue stripes ran down the shirt, which went well with the rest of the suit. His shoes were polished to a shine and he looked more than presentable. For a moment, she wished they were actually going out on a date than putting a performance for Leopold Blanchard.

The waiter walked away and Leopold smiled at them. "Thank you all for coming out. I realized that the lighting ceremony was too crowded and loud for us to get to know each other. This is seemed to be better."

"Agreed," Victoria said, giving him her biggest and fakest smile. She focused her eyes on Regina and Robin. "So, how did you two meet?"

"Mutual friends," Robin replied, taking Regina's hand. They had decided it was the safest and easiest story to tell as it was, technically, the truth.

Regina nodded. "Our old CFO and my mentor, Edgar Gold, is married to Belle, who was Robin's late wife's best friend. They introduced us at a party about a year ago and we hit it off right away."

"That sounds sweet. I know everyone seems to be meeting online but call me old-fashioned. Getting introduced by friends sounds a lot better." Leopold smiled, pleased with their story. He then turned to Victoria and Marcus. "What about you two?"

"Well, if you want old-fashioned," she said, sounding as if she was about to come up with an Academy Award winning plot as she took her husband's hand. "We're actually high school sweethearts."

Marcus nodded. "We got engaged after college and decided to wait until we got our careers off the ground."

"However, I got an offer I couldn't refuse in Seattle while Marcus got a great job the next town over from here," Victoria continued. "We talked it over and decided I should take the job with the hopes that he could move out there in a year or two."

"The distance was hard on us though. And while she was gone, I got closer to a woman at work named Cecilia. We became good friends and then I realized my feelings for her were growing deeper," he said as Victoria took a giant gulp of his wine.

Marcus paused before continuing: "When I realized what was happening, Victoria and I had a long talk. We agreed the distance was too much and broke up."

Judging by the dark look in Victoria's eyes and the fact she was still taking large sips of her wine, Regina wondered if the breakup had really been as mutual as Marcus was making it out to be. Victoria scowled as he talked about marrying Cecilia and becoming the stepfather to her young daughter, Ella.

"Out in Seattle, I gained a lot of experience and many contacts. After a few years, I decided I was ready to open my own business. I decided to return to Storybrooke and started to build what would become Belfrey Enterprises," she said.

Marcus nodded. "We reconnected at that time and I must admit that while I loved Cecilia, I did still feel that connection with Victoria. But I made a commitment to Cecilia and Ella, one I was not going to go back on."

"I understand your first wife died unexpectedly," Leopold said. Regina watched Victoria carefully, noticing her mood improved at the mention of her rival's demise. It seemed a bit suspicious.

"She did," Marcus confirmed. "I got a call from the hospital, saying she had collapsed on the street and brought it by strangers. An autopsy revealed her heart just…stopped. The doctors figured there must've been a problem that had gone undetected since she was otherwise young and healthy."

"It was a tragedy," Victoria said, trying to sound as sad as possible but failing. Regina wondered if maybe there was nothing wrong with Cecilia's heart and if Victoria had done something to get her out of the way. She then brushed that thought aside—the woman may have been ruthless but Regina didn't think she would commit murder.

Marcus took Victoria's hand. "Victoria was a lifesaver during that period, helping me through the grief and taking care of Ella. We fell back in love and got married, taking Ella with us as Cecilia had named me her guardian."

Victoria smiled, a genuine one. No matter what else Regina thought about her, it was clear she loved her husband. "We then had our own two girls, completing our little family."

"What an amazing story!" Leopold exclaimed. He shook his head before focusing on Regina. "What about Henry's father, Regina?"

She forced a smile to her face as her stomach clenched. Under the table, Robin took her hand and squeezed it as she replied: "Henry's adopted. I wanted to share my life with someone in the way only a parent and a child can. I had so much love as well as a more than comfortable lifestyle to offer a child who wouldn't have had that otherwise. The day the social worker put Henry in my arms was the best day of my life."

The restaurant melted away and she was back in that small office, rocking her beautiful baby boy. He had been so small and reliant on her for everything. Regina had promised him then to make sure he never went without and to love him with every fiber of her being. She hoped she had done that every day since.

"I think that's very admirable," Robin said, drawing her attention back to Bella Notte. He smiled at her as he lifted their clasped hands onto the table, fiddling with her engagement ring. "It's one of the many reasons why I love her—she is a great mother."

She blushed, her stomach doing flips at his words. It was part of their act and she knew he didn't really love her, but it was nice to pretend for just a little bit that everything he said was true. "I love how great a father you are," she told him. "Roland is really lucky."

"Children are our greatest blessings," Victoria added, no doubt chafing when the focus wasn't on her.

Marcus raised a glass. "A toast to all our children and their happiness."

"I can certainly drink to that," Leopold said, picking up his glass. Regina did the same and they all clinked their glasses before drinking to their children as the waiter returned with their meals.

Leopold set his glass down as he turned his attention to Robin. "So, where in England are you from?"

"Essex," Robin replied, "though I've honestly lived in the States since I was about Henry's age. My father got transferred to his company's American division and so Mum and I followed him to Boston."

"And you never lost your accent?" Victoria asked.

He shook his head. "A bit ingrained in me by the time we got here. And I found that the girls love it."

Robin winked at Regina and she blushed as she took another sip of her wine. He continued: "By the time I was an adult, my parents decided to go back to England but I felt America was more my home. I stayed here."

"Do you visit home often?" Marcus asked. "Or rather, England?"

He shook his head. "My parents and I…we had a falling out when I decided to stay. And we're still estranged. Or at least, my father and I are. My mother passed a few years back, around the same time I lost my wife."

"My condolences," Leopold said, though Regina doubted he meant it. She gave Robin's hand a comforting squeeze, which he returned—it couldn't have been easy to lose his wife, especially when Roland was so young.

Though there was still a haunted look in his eyes, Robin's tone brightened. "My home is here in Storybrooke and I have built my own family. Roland, Belle, Gideon, Regina, Henry, her family and all my friends. I have a great life and am very happy here. So is Roland and that's all I want for him."

"Why don't we move on?" Regina suggested, knowing that Robin didn't want the focus anymore. "What are everyone's plans for Christmas?"

Their conversations stayed on lighter topics as they finished their meals. She and Robin talked about having Christmas at her house with the rest of her family and a few of his friends. "The more the merrier," she said.

"Indeed," Leopold replied, tossing down his napkin. He leaned back, checking his watch. "Well, this has been a lovely dinner but I'm afraid I have to go. You four stay and enjoy. I will take care of everything."

He bid them a goodnight before leaving. An awkward silence descended on the table until Victoria stood, giving Robin and Regina fake smile. "We need to go home to relieve the babysitter. Come along, Marcus."

"It was nice seeing you two again," Marcus said, hurrying after his wife.

The waiter returned, looking around the empty table with some confusion. "Do you want dessert or…?"

Robin looked over at Regina with a look that clearly asked _Why not?_ "What do you say?"

"That apple pie did look tempting," she said, her mouth watering at the thought of the dessert.

"It is one of our best options, especially a la mode," the waiter said, leaning on Leopold's abandoned seat.

Robin took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'll share it with you."

"Okay," she said, caving as she told herself it was okay to indulge at the holidays. "That sounds great."

He grinned before turning to the waiter. "Can I also get a whiskey on the rocks, please?"

"Can you make that two?" Regina asked, feeling a bit bold herself. The waiter nodded and walked off.

She then squeezed Robin's hand. "You didn't have tell them the truth about your family. You could've said anything."

His smile fell away and he leaned closer. "Just because this engagement is fake doesn't mean everything else has to be as well. I don't have a relationship with my father and I'm not going to pretend otherwise."

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling guilty. "I dragged you into this…"

"I agreed to it," he reminded her. "And I figured they were going to ask me personal questions. It's fine, Regina."

She sighed, shaking her head. "It's not. And it's all because of my big mouth."

He frowned and shifted in his seat. "I actually suspect it's because Leopold tends to look at you like he wants to tear your clothes off and you wanted to put him off."

"You do?" She felt her eyebrows go up as she didn't suspect anyone else noticed Leopold' lecherous looks. Even though Zelena said she did, Regina always felt as if her sister was just humoring her.

"He's kinda obvious about it," Robin replied as the waiter returned with their drinks. He assured them that their dessert would be out shortly before walking away.

Robin raised his glass. "How about we put aside all talk about Leopold and just enjoy the rest of the evening together?"

"I can agree to that," she said, tapping her glass against his. She sipped the whiskey, letting the amber liquid slide down her throat as it warmed her.

"So, tell me," he started, setting his glass down after he took his own sip. "What does Regina Mills do when she's not working?"

She shrugged, toying with her glass. "Honestly, I spend it with Henry. He's growing up so fast and I promised myself when he was younger not to miss anything. Even if it's just eating dinner with him or helping him with his homework, I try to be there for him. I also like to plan things for us to do together. We've created a lot of memories."

"I try to spend as much time with Roland as possible too," Robin replied, smiling at her. "Especially as it's just the two of us."

Regina nodded. "If you're ever looking for ideas about what to do with him, I'm more than happy to share with you some things Henry and I have done."

"I appreciate it, thank you," he said as the waiter returned with their dessert. He handed them two spoons and told them to enjoy it.

She dug into the apple pie, getting a good amount of ice cream, and placed it into her mouth. The sweetness of the vanilla mixed with the spice of cinnamon and tartness of the apple to create a pleasurable taste experience. Regina let out a little moan as she went in for another spoonful.

"He wasn't kidding," Robin said, also moaning a little. "This is absolutely delicious."

"I know. It puts my apple pie to shame," she said, licking the spoon.

He paused, his eyes focused on her lips and the spoon. She wondered if naughty thoughts were going through his mind and it gave her a little thrill. Regina decided to give the spoon another lick and almost smiled in triumph when she saw his eyes widen a bit as he shifted in his seat.

Robin's voice came out a bit strangled as he asked: "You bake?"

"I do," she said, taking another spoonful. "I guess it's another thing I do outside of work."

He nodded, impressed. "I hope I get to taste something you made soon."

She grinned at him. "I think that can be arranged."

"Good," he replied, taking another spoonful for himself.

Regina set down her spoon and moved a bit closer to him. "So what do you do in your spare time besides hang out with your son? And occasionally play poker with your guy friends?"

He chuckled. "Mostly that. I do like to spend time outside though. Camping, hiking, archery, just being outside…"

"And here I thought that smell of forest was just your aftershave," she teased him.

"I'd say it's half and half," he replied, teasing her right back. "You know, I like to roll in the leaves for a bit and then slap some on to really enhance the smell."

She rolled her eyes before giving him a shove. They finished their whiskey as musicians began to play, a space cleared away to serve as a dancefloor for the patrons still in the restaurant. Robin stood, holding out his hand. "Care to dance?"

"I guess one or two won't hurt," she said, taking his hand. He helped her up and led her to the dancefloor to join the other couples.

Robin held onto her hand as he placed his other one on her waist. She rested her free hand on his shoulder and they swayed in time to the Christmas music the band played. He smiled at her. "You know, I'm kinda enjoying this," he said.

"Pretending to be my fiancé?" she asked.

He nodded. "It's been nice getting to know you."

"It's been nice getting to know you and Roland too," she said, smiling as she thought of his adorable son.

They continued to dance and she closed her eyes, letting her forehead rest against his cheek. It was a bit more intimate than their relationship called for but neither moved. With her eyes closed, she could pretend that this wasn't pretend. That she was on a date with Robin, a man she found attractive and whose company she enjoyed, like any normal couple. Maybe they would try it after all was said and done, maybe they would give a real relationship a chance.

And maybe pigs would fly.

Still, it was nice to dream.


	5. Building Snowmen

**Chapter 5: Building Snowmen**

"We're going to build the best snowmen ever!" Roland declared from his booster seat. He bounced in it, kicking his little legs.

Robin chuckled, doing his best to keep his eyes on the road and give Roland the attention he deserved. "I'm glad you're excited."

Storybrooke's Parks and Rec department sponsored the event every year and it was considered the official kickoff to the holidays. Groups signed up upon arrival at the park to compete in building snowmen. They were allowed to bring whatever they wanted from home—clothing, props, furniture—to help create something that would wow the judges. Prizes were awarded, usually gift certificates to local stores, and bragging rights were secured for the winter. Robin felt Roland was old enough to attend this year and had originally planned to sign up for it with Belle and Gideon. However, Leopold was expecting to see them there so he was now part of the Mills' team. Roland, Henry and Margot had planned out their snowmen together—they were going with a Harry Potter theme, to no one's surprise.

At least it was easy to get supplies for, Robin figured as he pulled into the parking lot. He easily found Regina's Mercedes and was pleased to see an empty space next to it. Robin pulled into it and turned off the car. He looked back at Roland with a smile. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" he cheered.

Robin got the boy out of his booster seat before motioning to the sidewalk. "Go wait right there where I can see you. I need to get the supplies out of the car."

"Don't worry," Regina called out, jogging over to them. She smiled as she took Roland's hand. "I'll take him over to where we are. I want to hear _all_ about your day at preschool."

Roland gasped, excitedly filling her in on everything he had done that week in school. She winked at Robin before walking off with Roland, eagerly listening to the boy. Robin watched them for a moment, allowing himself that time to admire her and let his heart beat wildly. He was starting to fall for Regina Mills even though he knew that nothing was going to happen. Rich successfully CEOs like her didn't marry stock boys like him except in movies. For now, he was just going to have to enjoy their charade.

He pulled the box of supplies from the trunk and closed the door. Taking a deep breath, he calmed his heart and forced a smile onto his face. Even if he no longer had to pretend to be attracted to her, he had to hide his real feelings from her. She didn't need that, not when she was getting closer and closer to landing the deal.

Robin approached the competition area, noticing the Belfreys were close to them. He decided to ignore them as he joined the rest of the Mills' family, who were already starting to prepare some snowballs.

"Hey, Robin!" Henry hurried over, hugging him. He then peered into the box Robin held and grinned. "This is all perfect! We're going to have the best snowmen this year. I can feel it."

"Our snowmen are going to be awesome!" Roland explained, jumping up and down with an excited Margot.

"I can't wait to see what you come up with," a girl said. Every turned around to find Victoria standing there with her daughter Anastasia. Both wore identical crème coat lined with fur and matching fur hats. Anastasia's light brown hair was loose and fell around her shoulders. She smiled widely while Victoria's looked pained.

Robin wrapped his arm around Regina, holding her close as he smiled at the two. "We're very excited for our project this year. How about you?"

"We have an excellent theme, if I do say so myself," Victoria said. "Right, Anastasia?"

The young girl nodded. "Ella came up with a really clever theme."

Victoria's smile dimmed a bit. "Don't be modest, dear. You helped."

"Yeah, but it was mostly Ella and Ivy's idea," Anastasia said, frowning in confusion at her mother.

"Well, we'll be heading back to our spot," Victoria said, pulling her daughter away. "May the best family win!"

Anastasia waved as she tried to keep up with her mother. "Good luck!"

"You know, for someone who says that her family is the most important part of her life, I get the distinct feeling they are a nuisance to her," Regina said once they were out of earshot. She scowled.

He shrugged, rubbing her arm. "I actually got the feeling that she favors Anastasia. Doesn't it seem like Ivy is closer to her father?"

"Yeah," Regina replied. "And I don't think she really cares for Ella."

"I don't think she cared that Marcus married Cecilia and Ella reminds her of that," he said, glancing over to where the girl in question giggled at something her stepfather said as Victoria scowled at the back of their heads.

He turned back to Regina and shook his head. "Let's not focus on them. We're here to have fun and hopefully win a contest. Let's focus on that."

She gave him a small smile and nodded, hugging him. "Thank you so much. You're a great fake fiancé."

"Glad to hear it," he said, ignoring how his stomach knotted up at the word fake. He pushed it down as they joined the others, ready to build their snowmen.

Graham Humbert, the director of Storybrooke's Park and Rec department, stepped forward with a megaphone. "Thank you everyone for coming to our annual snowmen building competition. When my horn sounds, you'll have one hour to build your snowman scene. You can use any costumes or props necessary. Remember, the scenes should be family friendly. Judges will then evaluate each scene and give out awards based on creativity. Good luck, teams."

He hit a button and the horn sounded throughout the park. Each team began constructing their snowmen, hoping to win the award.

"Okay, so I think we should probably divide and conquer," Robin suggested, rubbing his hands together.

Regina nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. We should divvy up into smaller teams. Zelena, Chad and Margot, you can be a team. Mother and Daddy, you can be a team while Robin, Henry, Roland and I can be another team."

"We're on a team, Henry!" Roland exclaimed, holding up his hand for a high five. Henry happily gave him one.

Regina went over to them, ushering them over to a spot. She smiled at them. "Which part do you want to work on?"

"Can we work on Harry?" Roland asked, eyes wide. "He's my favorite character."

"I think we can do that," she replied. "Let me just go tell the others so they can figure out who they are building, okay?"

He nodded as Henry took Roland's hand. "Come on, let's start building Harry Potter's body, okay?"

Robin knelt next to them. "Can I help?"

"Of course, Papa," Roland said. "We need your big hands to help pack the snow."

"Thanks, son," he replied drily as Henry tried not to laugh.

Regina returned, rubbing her hands together. "Okay, everyone is set on their assignments. What do you need me to do?"

"Can you start making the head, Mom?" Henry asked. "It'll go faster that way."

She saluted him. "Whatever you say."

Roland pulled away to follow her. "Can I help you, Regina?"

"Of course," she said, kneeling as well. "Why don't we gather up some snow to start forming into a ball?"

As they worked, Robin turned his attention back to Henry. The boy was focused on building up their body mound and Robin started picking up some snow, helping him to pack it onto the mound. "So, looking forward to Christmas break?" he asked Henry.

"Yeah," the boy replied, eyes focused on his work. "I mean, I don't hate school but it'll be nice to have a break."

"What's your favorite subject?" Robin asked.

Henry grinned. "English. I like our projects, especially when we get to write and draw stuff."

"I know you like comic books. Do you want to make your own one day?"

"That would be really cool," Henry said. He paused before saying: "I don't know if I'd be any good."

Robin stopped as well, placing his hand on the boy's hand. "No one knows if they'll be any good. You just have to take the risk and trust in your own talents and hard work. Keep practicing, keep your imagination sharp and I'm sure one day, you'll be one of the best comic writers out there."

Henry's cheeks turned pink as he gave Robin a sheepish smile. "You think so?"

"I do," Robin replied, grinning. "And to think that one day, I'll get to tell people I knew you when. No one will probably believe me but I'll know it's true."

"I'll dedicate a comic to you so you can prove it to them. Maybe even model a character after you," Henry said. He hugged Robin. "Thanks."

Robin hugged him back. "You're welcome. Now, why don't you put your amazing art skills to work to make this the best Harry Potter snowman ever?"

Henry pulled away, nodding. "Only if you help me."

"Deal, though I'm not as artistic as you," Robin said, picking up some more snow to continue to make the body.

They worked together in silence as Regina and Roland giggled from their little work station nearby. As their body grew bigger and sturdy, Henry then asked: "I heard my mom tell my aunt that you're an outdoorsman."

"I like to spend time outdoors, yes," Robin replied, wondering where he was going with it.

"Do you like to go camping?" the boy asked.

Robin stopped what he was doing to focus on Henry. "I do. I used to go camping a lot before Roland came along. Now, I usually just set up a tent in the backyard and wait until Roland falls asleep out there. But I hope to take him camping soon. Why?"

"I'm a boy scout," Henry said and Robin started to suspect where this was going. "We go camping when the weather is warmer and fathers or other male relatives are invited to go. My grandfather used to go with me but he's getting too old to sleep on the ground. And Uncle Chad is great…but he's not an outdoors person."

Studying the other man, Robin pegged him as someone who liked to run or surf but not camp. "No, I imagine he's not."

"I know you and Mom are only working on a special project for the holidays but I was wondering if…maybe…you wouldn't mind coming camping with me and my troop?" Henry asked him nervously.

Robin pressed his lips together, trying to figure out the best way to answer. He felt he was developing a real relationship with Regina and Henry just like she was with Roland. It was growing more apparent that they wouldn't just walk out of each other's lives in the New Year and he hoped that was the case. He also would love to take Henry camping, whether with his boy scout troop or not.

He reached out and got Henry to look at him. "I think we'll have to talk about it with your mum and if she's okay with it, I'd be happy to go with you."

"Thank you." Henry hugged him again, something Robin was really coming to love. They had only spent a short amount of time together but he already considered the boy to be like a second son.

"Is everything okay?" Regina asked, coming over. She frowned, her brown eyes concerned as she took in her son.

Henry pulled away from Robin and gave her a big smile. "Robin said that if it's okay with you, he'd take me camping when my troop goes in the spring."

"Oh," she said, eyebrows going up. He worried that he had crossed a line somewhere but hoped she'd approval.

Regina smiled, pulling Henry into a hug. "We'll have to talk about it some more as it gets closer. Okay?"

"That's not a yes," the boy pointed out.

"It's not a 'no,' either," she replied, sending hope coursing through Robin. Maybe they could continue to be friends once all of this was done.

 _And friendship could lead to more_ , the treacherous voice inside him said.

"Are you lot talking or building?" Henry Sr. asked from his spot. He and Cora already had their snowman built and were preparing to decorate it. "We're at the halfway mark, you know."

Regina let Henry go. "Right. We'll be fine, don't worry about us."

"I got the head!" Roland said, bending backwards as he held the round head in his hands.

She laughed, kneeling next to him. "Why don't you put it down for now? Your father and Henry need some help with the body so we can finish on time."

Roland nodded, setting down the head next to the body. The four of them finished the body part before Henry declared he was going to work on the arms. While he did that, Robin and Regina helped Roland put the head on and make sure it was straight.

"I guess it's time to decorate the snowman's face at least," Robin said. He turned to Roland. "Why don't you check the box for things we can use?"

His son raced off to the box, digging through it for supplies. As he did that, Henry attached the snowman's arms to the body and packed it with snow to keep them from falling off until the judges could take a look at it. Robin looked it over, impressed. "I say we're in pretty good shape," he said.

"I got things we can use!" Roland announced, carrying a bunch of items in his hands. "There's some strings we can use for his hair and a stick for his wand and a scarf and some thing for his robes and…"

Regina laughed, a sound that was like music to Robin's ears. "Slow down, Roland. We have plenty of time left."

"Let's find those robes and get them on the snowman first," Robin suggested, pulling out the big black piece of cloth. He draped it around the snow figure, fashioning it to look like a robe. Stepping back, he asked: "Well?"

"It looks perfect! Let me put the scarf on," Henry said, wrapping a red and gold scarf around the snowman's neck.

Regina stepped forward with the mass of black string Roland had mentioned. "I've got his hair."

She placed it on as Roland held up the stick. "And this is his wand!"

They stepped back to admire their handiwork, but all ended up frowning. "Something is missing," Regina said.

"His glasses!" Roland exclaimed, eyes wide.

Henry nodded. "And his scar!"

"You're both right," Robin said, motioning to the box behind them. "Let's see if we can find something for those."

"I think I have some sunglasses where the lens fell out," Chad said, jogging over to the box to grab things for their snowman—Hermione. He reached in and moved his hand around before pulling out the pair. "You can use this for your Harry."

Henry grinned, taking them from his uncle. "Thanks, Uncle Chad!"

"What about the scar?" Roland asked, rising onto his tiptoes to look into the box.

Robin crouched down, holding his son close. "Let's take a look. Henry, do you want to join us?"

"Yeah! Here, Mom, you can put these on," he said, holding out the glasses for Regina to take. She did so with a chuckle, turning back to their snowman as Henry joined Robin and Roland at the box.

The three of them scavenged for the perfect thing to finish their Harry Potter snowman. Robin tossed aside scraps of fabric and some wires—nothing seemed right. He sighed just as Henry let out a little cry. "I found it!"

He pulled out a red pipe cleaner with a smile. "We can bend this to look like the lightning bolt scar and stick it on the forehead."

"That's perfect, Henry!" Roland exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement.

"It is," Robin said. He motioned to the snowman. "Why don't you do the honors?"

Henry bent the pipe cleaner into a zig-zag pattern before sticking it on the snowman's forehead. They all stepped back, admiring their Harry Potter creation. "It's great. Thank you," Henry told Robin and Roland.

"Thank you for letting us help!" Roland said, hugging Henry. "I had lots of fun!"

"Your snowman looks amazing! What do you think of ours?" Margot asked, tugging on her cousin's hand. She pointed to their Hermione snowman, who was also dressed in a black robe and a red and gold scarf. They had put on a pile of brown strings, arranging it to give her hair the appropriate frizz. A stick in one hand served as her wand and they set up a plastic binder to serve as one of the many books Hermione read.

Roland gasped. "It looks amazing, Margot! You and your parents are really good."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"What about us?" Henry Sr. asked, approaching with Cora. He motioned to their snowman—Ron Weasley. He had a black robe and Gryffindor scarf as well, though he had orange strings on his head. Someone had placed little red dots on his face to be his freckles and they bent his wand, just like his broken one from an earlier book.

Roland gasped as well. "That's great as well! You all are really good!"

"So are you," Regina told him, gently bopping his nose. "You were a big help in making our snowman."

"Yeah. You did a great job," Henry said, high-fiving him again. Roland beamed proudly and Robin was glad that this was his first snowman competition experience.

The horn sounded again and everyone looked up to where Graham was once again standing. He smiled at everyone. "Okay, that's it. The judges will now go around and look over the snowmen. They then will decide the winners."

"Alright, here we go," Regina said, taking Roland's hand. She gave it a squeeze. "No matter what happens, we did our best and we should be very proud of ourselves."

"Right," Robin said, taking his son's other hand. "It's about having fun and spending time together, not about winning. Did you have fun?"

Roland nodded, eyes shining bright. "I had lots of fun! Did you, Henry?"

"Yep," the older boy said, smiling. "This was one of the funnest years yet."

"Here come the judges," Zelena said. They all stood up straighter, moving out of the way so the judges could see their snowmen. Graham was one of the judges as was Granny Lucas, the older woman who ran the diner named after herself. There was a third judge, a man closer in age to Graham with neatly cut hair and a clean-shaven face. He smiled as his blue eyes looked over their work and he jotted something down on a clipboard, just like the other judges did. Robin wasn't sure who he was but something in his gut told him that the man was important.

He just didn't know why.

"Thank you," Graham said and the judges moved on to inspect the next the snowmen.

Excitement filled the air as everyone waited for the judges to finish conferring once they were done. Robin picked up Roland, who looked nervous. "What's taking them so long?" he asked in a whisper.

"They need to agree on the best ones," he explained, "so if they have to talk it all out."

"Oh, I think they came to an agreement!" Henry pointed to where Graham started to walk forward with his bullhorn in hand.

A hush fell over the crowd as Graham addressed them: "We have come up with our top three displays. Before we announce them, we'd like to thank everyone for participating for being so creative. This was our best year yet!"

"He says that every year," Zelena muttered and Robin chuckled at how annoyed she sounded. He shared a look with Regina, who also grinned at him. She gave him a slow blink and it took him a minute to realize she had been trying to wink.

It was adorable. Not that he would ever tell her that. But it was.

Graham announced that third place went to the group that had done a snowman version of Granny's Diner. They happily came forward to accept their prize and Granny hugged them. Robin figured she had probably pushed for them to get a higher place and wondered who had beaten them.

"In second place, we have the snowman version of Rapunzel!" Graham announced as everyone clapped.

The Belfrey family went up to accept their gift card from Graham. Victoria shot a smug look in their direction as they did so, making Robin's blood boil. He glanced over at their spot, finding a snow tower and a snowman with long blonde hair there. It did look very well done, he had to admit.

"And in first place," Graham announced once the Belfreys went back to their spot. He paused, letting the anticipation grow before saying: "The Harry Potter trio!"

"That's us!" Roland exclaimed, causing Robin to wince as it was right in his ear.

Henry Sr. moved forward, smiling. "Come on. Let's go get our award."

Everyone walked over to Graham together and Robin fought the urge to glance over at the Belfreys in order to gloat. He set Roland down so all three children could accept the gift card together and he placed his hand on Regina's back as they all watched the children proudly. Graham congratulated them and sent them back to their spot.

"We won! We won!" Roland danced around with Margot, the two chanting it over and over.

The adults laughed as Robin clapped Henry on the shoulder. "I think you two should thank this one right here. It was his idea."

Roland and Margot hugged Henry, thanking him over and over. Henry blushed. "Everyone helped though."

"Congratulations!" Leopold said, approaching them. A young woman with short brown hair and carrying a baby wrapped in a blanket and a large coat was with him. The third judge, the one Robin felt was important for some reason, jogged over to them and kissed her cheek.

Leopold motioned to the two. "This is my daughter Mary Margaret, her husband David and their son, Neal. Mary Margaret, David, this is Regina Mills. Her company is looking to buy ours."

"It's nice to meet you. I would shake your hand but…" She motioned to the baby in her arms.

"I can," David said, shaking everyone's hand—including the children. He smiled at all of them. "Congratulations. We all agreed this was the best. We just didn't agree on if Granny's or Rapunzel should be second or third."

Robin smiled proudly and he gave Henry's shoulder another squeeze as Regina introduced the rest of them to Leopold's family. She finished with him, though she didn't call him her fiancé in front of the children. They didn't want to confuse Roland, Henry and Margot or drag them even further into their plan.

"You have a lovely family," Mary Margaret said, smiling. "And a big one. I've always wondered what it would be like to have a big family."

"It has its ups and downs," Regina said, moving toward her sister. She wrapped her arm around Zelena. "There were times we wanted to kill each other but she is honestly my best friend now. I can't imagine my life without her."

Robin smiled at the two sisters as they hugged each other. He wrapped his arms around Henry and Roland, pulling them close. For a brief moment, he wondered what it would be like if the two were really going to become stepbrothers. In this brief interaction, both boys had gotten along very well. Roland already seemed to adore Henry and the older boy had easily taken the younger one under his wing. Maybe one day, they would've been as close as Regina and Zelena.

Leopold had been talking to Henry Sr. and Cora but pulled away, smiling. "Well, it was nice to meet you all. And I'm glad Mary Margaret got to meet you as well. We should go see the Belfreys before getting this little guy inside."

"It's still a little too cold for him," Mary Margaret explained as her father rubbed the baby's stomach. For the first time, Robin really saw the business titan as a family man—he was devoted to his daughter and grandson.

David gave them a little wave. "Congratulations again. Can't wait to see what you all do next year."

A pang of sadness washed over Robin at the thought that next year, he would be making a snowman without the Mills' family. He didn't know what it would be like to look over to see Regina and Henry building their snowman without them. Would they miss him and Roland? Or would they still possibly be friends? Maybe they would still make snowmen together next year.

"Mary Margaret is right—it is cold out here. Why don't we go to the refreshment tent and get some hot chocolate?" Regina suggested, smiling at the three boys as she took Margot's hand.

Everyone cheered and they headed off toward the tent, set up nearby. Henry and Roland ran ahead with Margot, allowing Robin and Regina to fall into step with each other. "Thank you," he told her. "I'm glad that Roland had a great experience his first time here. And I'm glad you reinforced the fact that it was about having fun and not just winning."

"I did the same for Henry when he was younger," she said. "Of course, those times, we didn't win so it got reinforced."

Robin chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll just keep reinforcing it and I'm sure he'll get it later. I mean, we can't win every year, right?"

"I don't know. We make a pretty good team," she said, giving him a nudge with her shoulder.

He grinned at her, reaching for her hand. "Yeah, we do."

Robin hoped she hadn't realized that he had been speaking in the future tense and in the plural, as if expecting her to be there for Roland after the holidays. He also hoped she thought he took her hand to play his part as the loving fiancé, just as he figured she laced their fingers together for the same reason.

She didn't need to know that he wished he and Roland could spend all their Christmases with her and Henry or that he really liked holding her hand. This was just about her business for her and he wouldn't burden her with his feelings. He'd just deal with them alone.

He was very good at that.


	6. The Past

**Chapter 6: The Past**

The automatic doors opened and Regina stepped inside Lionheart Foods. She didn't often come to this store, preferring to drive to the next town to a store that provided some great organic offerings. However, Lionheart Foods had some great deals every so often and did carry a few brands the other store didn't, so she stopped by from time to time. This time, she needed some dough for her mother's empanadas and only this store sold the brand they all liked.

She turned down the aisle where they were kept and stopped short. Robin stood in the aisle, dressed in his work uniform as he restocked some shelves. She allowed herself a moment to admire him, watching as he stretched to place items on a higher shelf and imaging just what it would look like if he wore just that green apron.

Feeling herself flush, she reminded herself that she was in public. She would have to save that particular fantasy for the privacy of her bedroom that night. Besides, she doubted Robin would appreciate it if he realized she had been ogling him. He was a good-looking and kind-hearted man, not a piece of meat.

Schooling her face into a neutral expression, she walked toward them. "Well, look who it is!"

He looked over at her, smiling widely and revealing those damn dimples. "Hey, you. What brings you to my store?"

"Dough for empanadas," she said. "Mother is making them as a treat for Daddy. And for the rest of us, provided we can beat him to them."

"Sound exciting," he replied, chuckling.

She nodded. "Maybe you can come over one day and experience it for yourself."

"I just might," he said, leaning closer to her. He grinned at her. "Do you need any help finding the dough?"

Regina moved closer as well, realizing he was flirting with her. She smiled as well. "I think I can manage but I might need your help some other time."

He bit his lip before saying: "I'm always willing to help."

"Oh, he's the best!" a little old lady said, causing them to jump apart. She seemed oblivious to what she had interrupted as she beamed at Robin, patting his arm. "Robin is the best employee in this place. He's gotten many things off the high shelves for me, recommended some great products and has carried my bags out to my car for me."

Regina insides started to turn to goo as Robin got all embarrassed, his cheeks now turning pink. She hadn't known him long but she wasn't surprised to find out he did all of that. After all, she knew he was a regular volunteer at the soup kitchen and so wouldn't be surprised to learn he old helped little old ladies cross streets. "He's a real hero," she said.

"I know," the woman said. "It's a shame that the store hasn't promoted him. He ought to be running things."

"Then I wouldn't be able to help you," Robin told her, grinning.

The woman scoffed. "You would still help me. That's just who you are."

"I have to agree," Regina replied, smiling at him with pride. She really chose a great guy to fake an engagement with. If only it wasn't fake…

"Locksley, we don't pay you to stand around chatting," a tall, dark-haired man said, striding toward them. His apron had _manager_ written on it in yellow embroidery, so Regina guessed he was Robin's supervisor.

The woman got in the man's face…or at least tried to, since she only came up to his chest. She wagged her finger at him, forcing him to back up as she walked forward. "You listen here—that man is one of your best employees. You should all be like him and get to know the customers. We're the reason you all have jobs, after all…"

Robin grimaced as he turned to Regina. "I should make sure she doesn't hurt Keith. I'll give you a call a later?"

"That sounds fine," she said. She watched him run after the old woman and his manager before heading to pick up the dough for the empanadas.

"You must be Regina," another British-accented voice said as she picked up the dough. She looked up to find a man with short black hair and brown eyes watching her with his arms crossed. He wore the same uniform Robin did, complete with green apron.

Confused, she replied: "I am. And you are?"

"Will," he replied. "Robin and I are mates."

The name rang a bell and she nodded. "He's mentioned you before. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," he said before his eyes glanced over to where Robin stood mediating between the old lady and Keith. "She likes to slip him tips when he helps her. Other folks do it too. Robin tries to tell them he can't take 'em but they still do it. You know what he does with the money? We have a can where people can put money in so we can buy gifts around now for needy children. He always puts the money in there."

"That certainly sounds like him," she said, smiling fondly at Robin's form. "He has a very big heart."

"He has a heart of gold," Will said, "but even those can break. Robin's broke pretty bad when he lost Marian. You know what happened right?"

She grew quiet, shaking her head. "We don't talk about that."

"Sounds like him. Marian was a photojournalist for the paper and was covering an event in a neighboring town. She was driving back at night and the police think she wasn't able to see the curve in the road. Marian missed it and went off into the embankment, crashing into a tree," he told her.

Regina fought the wave of nausea that washed over her as she looked back at Robin, who had finally separated the older woman from Keith. He talked to her softly, a bright smile on his face as he tried to calm her down. She knew that he was a widower but one would never really know just from meeting him. He hid his sadness well and he possessed a great inner strength to keep moving after such a tragic loss. Still, she knew one thing: "He must've been devastated."

"He was," Will confirm. "We're all pretty sure the only thing that got him out of bed and made sure he didn't stop living was Roland. He was all that little boy had. Still is, if you think about it."

"Yeah," she said, thinking of the strong bond between father and son. It was just them against the world—even more so than her and Henry. At least they had her family as well.

"Robin's heart, though, can't handle another a heartbreak. I don't know exactly what's going on with you, but as Robin's friend, I just want you to understand what's at stake," he continued, giving her a pointed look.

Regina's heart sank as her stomach twisted up. She glanced at him before looking back to Will. "I promise that Robin's heart is not in danger."

"We'll see about that, I guess," Will replied, walking away.

She hurried away with her dough, her stomach still twisted in knots. Regina felt confident in her promise to Will—Robin's heart wasn't in danger of being broken.

Hers, though, was.

* * *

Robin left the store, rubbing his neck. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to relaxing on the couch with Roland. Maybe he would call Regina as well. Leopold hadn't set up any more meetings but he liked to check in with her and just talk. He felt they were really building a strong foundation for a relationship—either a friendship or something romantic—and he made him happy.

"Robin, glad I caught up with you," Henry Sr. said, startling him. The older man fell into step beside him, smiling. "Do you have time for a quick coffee? I'd like to have a chat."

His heart sped up as Robin asked: "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Henry insisted. He motioned to a coffeeshop nearby. "The coffee there is very good. Why don't we enjoy a cup together?"

Robin nodded, his stomach twisting in knots in a way he hadn't since he had asked Marian's parents for their blessing to marry their daughter. He followed Henry into the coffeeshop and ordered a small coffee to drink. After a little back and forth, Henry paid for their drinks and they took a small table in the back.

"Thank you for helping Regina with all of this," Henry started once they were seated. "I know her mother was hoping she'd pick some actor wannabe but I'm glad she chose you. You're real and so this doesn't feel like a charade."

"Uh…thanks?" Robin asked, unsure if that really had been a compliment or not.

Henry chuckled before turning serious. "There is something I do want to tell you, something I'm sure Regina hasn't told you about herself. She was engaged before."

That surprised Robin. "She was?"

"Yes, shortly after she got out of college. She met a handsome young worker at the stables where her horse…"

"Horse?" Robin asked, finding more and more surprises in this story.

Henry nodded. "Regina is an accomplished equestrienne, though she hasn't ridden in years. Not since her horse died and, well, everything that happened with Daniel. That was his name. Daniel Colter. He and Regina bonded over their love of horses and it just grew from there. Her mother and I were worried at first because there was such a disparity in their lifestyles and economic status. Not that I'm saying Daniel was only after her for her money but we always had that worry that someone would pursue Zelena or Regina for that reason."

"Understandable," Robin said. He had known quite a few people when he was younger who would've loved to get their hooks into heiresses like Zelena and Regina just for their money. Both deserved men who loved them for who they were, which it seemed Zelena had and Regina lost.

"We had a close call with Zelena. He even fooled her mother and me though Regina saw through him easily enough," Henry continued. "Thankfully, Zelena soon realized it too but I'm afraid that made us a bit hard on Daniel. But he proved himself and eventually asked for my blessing to marry Regina. I gave it, happy she had found someone who loved her the way she deserved."

Robin's heart lodged in his throat, knowing that the story didn't have a happy ending. He forced himself to ask: "What happened?"

"They went to go pick out their wedding bands. Regina was running uncharacteristically late—I think a meeting had gone longer than she realized or there was traffic—but Daniel got there on time. He was looking around when the store was robbed," Henry explained. "The robber had a gun so Daniel decided to charge him to save the others in the store. From what we understand, there was a struggle over the gun and it went off, hitting Daniel at close range. He was rushed to the hospital but there wasn't anything they could do. He died on the operating table."

The coffee in Robin's mouth turned to sludge and he forced himself to swallow it before pushing the cup away. A phantom antiseptic odor washed over him and he was back in the hospital's morgue, identifying Marian's body with Belle. He had collapsed in tears when he realized his wife was gone and never coming home to him. Belle had to hold him up and help him fill out the necessary paperwork. He barely even remembered what the cops said—it had been Belle who had finally explained to him what happened to Marian. It was as if he was living in a nightmare he couldn't wake up from, something that didn't feel real and he waited for his real life—with Marian—to resume again. It hurt to think of Regina going through the same thing. And her situation would've been worse—he at least had Roland, she hadn't had Henry yet.

"Regina became like a ghost for a long time. She went through the motions but she wasn't living. She went to work and she came home. That was pretty much it," Henry Sr. continued, voice soft. "She no longer went to the stables and she withdrew from her friends. We were really concerned."

"I understand," Robin said, playing with his coffee. "I tried to shut out my friends. Thankfully, they are more stubborn than me and forced me to keep living. Belle insisted it would've been what Marian wanted and she was right. It took their support, their love and some grief counseling but I managed to start living again—for her, for me and for Roland."

Henry nodded before smiling. "I'm sure you've noticed that my daughters inherited their stubbornness from their mother. We gave Regina her space but then Cora got involved, finally getting Regina to therapy. She and Zelena started to make sure she went places and I made sure to give her an ear when she needed it. Together, we got her back…well, not back to her old self. She was never going to be our old Regina again. But we got one who at least started to live life again instead of wallowing.

"However, she believed…actually believes…that Daniel was it for her—her one great love and she'll never have another," he continued. "That's one of the reasons she adopted Henry. She wanted to be a mother but figured marriage was not in her cards, so she made motherhood happen for her. Henry was a big part in helping her heal even more, giving her someone to focus on and take care of and just love with that big heart of hers."

Robin smiled, thinking of all the loving interactions he had seen between mother and son. They certainly had a special bond and Regina was just amazing with him. She was also amazing with Roland too, already having a special relationship with the boy. "She's got the touch of a mother. She's a natural."

Henry nodded, smiling as well. "Yes, she is. You two are a great pair, both parents who understand that your children come first."

"Absolutely," Robin replied, not sure where the older man was going with this.

"Look, I'll be blunt. It's something Regina got from me. Zelena too," he said, sitting up and leaning forward. "I'm getting the sense that what's going on between you and my daughter is starting to slide from fake to real. And I wanted you to know what Regina has been through because if you're interested in making this very real, I feel you should know. She might not realize her own feelings just yet and it might take some time for her walls to come down. Don't give up on her, though. She deserves love, not more disappointment."

Robin grew quiet as he clasped his hands around his coffee cup just to hold onto something. He was glad to know more about Regina and he admired her all the more for the inner strength she possessed. But he was a bit concerned that her father was able to pick up on his developing feelings for her. He also wondered if Regina was also developing feelings for him or if those were the wishful thinking of a father who just wanted his daughter to be happy. From what Robin could tell, he was the only one who would face disappointment and potential heartbreak if he put himself out there.

He realized Henry was waiting for him to say something, so Robin took a deep breath. "I don't know what's going to happen between Regina and me. If there is something, I promise you I would be extremely patient with her and wouldn't abandon her."

"Good," Henry said, reaching out to pat Robin's hands. "You two both deserve love and happiness. And I think you can find it with each other. Just…don't be too blind to it, okay?"

"Okay," Robin replied softly.

Henry then stood, as did Robin. The older man held out his hand. "I won't keep you from your son any longer. Just think about what I said and I guess I'll see you at the party tomorrow."

"Yes," Robin said, shaking his hand. He took a deep breath. "And thank you. I appreciate you taking the time out to talk to me."

"You're welcome. And Robin? I'm rooting for you." Henry nodded at him before leaving.

Robin then sighed, heading for the door. At least someone was rooting for him.


	7. The Party

**Chapter 7: The Party**

Regina surveyed the room, pleased with how it everything turned out. All the tables were set up and covered in festive tablecloths. Different types of food sat over sternos on a few of them and all the partygoers helped themselves to whatever they wanted. Others were loaded with the presents she and her family would hand out to celebrate the holidays with those in their company. Festive decorations covered the room—from glittery snowflakes hanging from the ceiling to artificial trees lit up around the room and snowmen taped to the walls. A DJ was set up in one corner of the room, playing Christmas songs as all the employees and their families mingled together on the dancefloor or congregated around the makeshift bar. Laughter and conversations filled the room, mixing with the music.

Everything was perfect.

Robin approached her with glasses in both hands. He wore a dark green sweater over a white button-down shirt paired with black pants. When he had asked how he should dress, she had been tempted to tell him to wear the suit he wore to their dinner with Leopold but resisted that urge. Their party was a more casual affair and he looked like he fit right in.

"A drink for the lady?" he asked, holding out a glass of red wine. She took it and clinked it against his glass of whiskey before they took sips of their drinks.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she relaxed against him as he said: "This is a great party, Regina. Everyone is really enjoying themselves."

"Good," she said. "That's the whole point. They work so hard during the year that it's only right they get at least one night to relax and have fun together."

"I wish Lionheart Foods had the same idea," he said, giving her a squeeze. "We just have a lunch choked down during breaks with a Happy Holidays banner in the breakroom."

Regina frowned, surprised Richard Lionheart would be so stingy when it came to his employees. "That doesn't seem right."

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Right now, it's all about your party and impressing Leopold Blanchard so he sells his company to you."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"Is he here yet?" Robin asked, looking around.

"No," she replied, "but I didn't expect him to come for the start. He probably won't stay for the full thing either."

"Then relax, Regina. You deserve to have fun too after all the hard work you've done," he told her.

She wished she could relax and have some fun but she was too nervous. Perhaps inviting Leopold hadn't been the right decision after all. She was just a bundle of nerves, unable to enjoy herself like she usually did. All she kept waiting for was for Leopold to show up so that they could continue their charade and hopefully end everything once and for all.

Regina drained her wine glass. The alcohol did little to numb her and she briefly wondered if she should have something stronger. She put that thought out of her mind, knowing she needed all her senses and couldn't present herself to Leopold inebriated.

She was startled when her wine glass was taken from her hand and she felt as if she had just woken up from a dream. Regina watched as Robin set it aside with his empty glass. He turned to her and held out his hand. "Come on. Let's dance."

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"You can't just stand around waiting for him," Robin told her, taking her hand. "Have some fun. Dance with me."

Recalling their first dance at the restaurant, Regina couldn't say no to his request. She let him escort her to the dance floor as a slow song came on. He pulled her close to her as they swayed in time to the music. In his arms, she was able to forget about Leopold for a little while and just enjoy being with him.

The music picked up with a jazzy beat and Robin took a step back, grinning at her. "You up for a little swing?"

"Do you know how to swing?" she asked, laughing. "Because I don't."

"They don't teach it at Ivy League colleges?" he teased her as she shook her head. He then assured her: "I don't know it either. But I have learned the whole trick is to look confident while doing it and people will think you know what you're doing."

She smiled, nodding. "That's how it works in business sometimes as well."

"Good! Then you should absolutely nail this," he told her. He began to swing with her and she laughed, trying to match his steps with her own.

Robin spun her around and she was glad she chose the red dress instead of her usual black pantsuit. The taffeta skirt billowed around her as she twirled back into his arms. She clutched his arm tighter as they continued to dance in time to the music with everyone else attempting to swing dance as well. Regina felt more confident than she had been in years and more connected with her employees. She wished had been willing to look a little foolish in front of them before this—it seemed people were looking at her with even more respect, not less.

They danced together for a few more songs before the music started to sound more like what would be played in the clubs. Younger employees poured onto the dance floor to enjoy themselves as many of the older ones decided to get more food or drink. Robin guided Regina off the floor, offering to get her some more wine.

"I'm actually in the mood for eggnog," she admitted. "And a big Christmas cookie."

"That sounds absolutely delicious," David said, his voice startling them. Her heart sped up when she found Leopold standing behind them with his daughter and her husband.

Regina schooled her expression into a polite smile and cheerily greeted them. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to watch you two cut a rug out there," David replied, pointing between her and Robin. "You two looked amazing."

"Did you take lessons?" Mary Margaret asked them.

Regina shook her head as Robin wrapped his arm around her. She did the same, smiling up at him. "We just winged it. It's all about looking confident while doing it."

He grinned at her as Leopold said: "That's the secret to everything."

"Yes, it is," she agreed, looking at the family. "Can I get you anything?"

"Those cookies sound really good," David said, looking sheepish as his wife elbowed him.

Regina and Robin laughed. "We can head over to the dessert table," she told them.

"Not right away," Leopold replied. He pointed up. "Someone got caught under the mistletoe."

They looked up and Regina's heart skipped a beat when she saw the green plant hanging over her. She wondered who put it up as they never put it up, not wanting employees to get caught in an embarrassing situation. Like the one she found herself in now.

She looked down, finding an expectant smile on Leopold's face. It creeped her out a bit that he looked so excited to see her kiss her "fiancé" but she knew she couldn't back down. Forcing a smile to her face, she looked up at Robin. "Well?"

"I think we can't buck tradition," he agreed, smiling back as his eyes dropped to her lips. She realized this was happening—she was finally going to kiss Robin.

She just wished they didn't' have an audience for it.

His warm lips pressed against hers and she closed her eyes, relishing the moment. She grasped his sweater, trying to pull him closer as their lips moved against each other. Robin held her close, his body heat and pine scent washing over her. Her head began to spin a bit and she wished it would never stop. She began to wonder what it would be like to let him kiss her elsewhere and to take her to bed.

What would it be like for them to love each other completely?

Catcalls and whistles interrupted their kiss, reminding them that they had an audience. She broke the kiss, licking her lips as she tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear as turned back to Leopold and his family. Mary Margaret was staring at the ground with pink cheeks as David pointedly looked away, a smirk on his face. Only Leopold met their eyes, his smile dimmed. She didn't know if it was because he didn't get the thrilled he hoped for or because he realized he didn't like watching her kiss someone else. Maybe it was both.

She cleared her throat. "Right. Let's go get those cookies."

The small group headed toward the dessert table as she told Leopold and Nolans about past holiday parties. Employees waved at her and some thanked her for another great party as they gathered up sleepy children to head home. She thanked them for all their work and for coming before making sure to give them their gifts before they left.

"Your employees have great respect for you," Leopold said as David helped himself to the cookies.

"That's because Regina is a great leader," Robin said proudly. "She's made this a great place to work and earned their loyalty."

Leopold studied him. "Well, you're certainly proud of her."

"Of course I am," Robin replied. He took her hand and kissed it, looking at her with so much love and adoration, she almost believed this wasn't an act herself. "She's worked hard to get where she is and she continues to work hard. You couldn't put your employees and company into better hands."

The older man fell silent, considering his words as Regina's heart pounded in her chest. She wasn't sure if it was because of what Robin had said and the emotions in his eyes, feelings she had for him as well though she didn't want to tell him, or because this could be it. Leopold could decide now to sell his company to her and she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

"Is that a photobooth?" Mary Margaret asked, her green eyes widening as she pointed to a far corner.

Regina glanced over the large rectangular booth people were coming out of, admiring their pictures. Her father had gotten it on a whim one year when she was younger and everyone loved it. The photobooth may have gotten some upgrades over the year, but it was a staple of the holiday party. She had pictures from it stretching back years, watching as she grew up and now as Henry grew.

"Yes, it is," she said, turning back to Mary Margaret. "Do you want to get your picture taken?"

Mary Margaret looked up at her husband, who chuckled. David tossed his empty plate away and took her hand. "Come on."

As they head toward the photobooth, Leopold smiled at Regina and Robin. "Have you two gotten your pictures yet?"

"Oh," she said, flustered. She had been too nervous waiting for Leopold to do much else until Robin got her to dance. "No, not yet."

"You two should go as well. Maybe grab those adorable children of yours too?" Leopold suggested, though he had a way of making it sound more like a demand. And she knew she had to give in or she wouldn't be able to make the deal.

She gave Robin's hand a squeeze and smiled at him. "What do you say?"

"I think it's a great idea, sweetheart," he replied, making her heart skip a beat at the term of endearment.

They headed toward the photobooth, arriving just as David and Mary Margaret climbed out. As he deposited the props they used in the box next to the entrance, she got their strip of photos. They admired them together and she kissed him, the two clearly happy and in love. It was a lovely sight.

"Your turn," David told them, holding open the curtain for them as Mary Margaret smiled at them.

Robin and Regina thanked them, climbing into the booth. "Do you want to get the children?" she asked.

"Not yet," he said. "Let's just take some of us, okay?"

She nodded, leaning forward to press the button. "It will take five pictures. One will be digital that will be put up on a website we can all go to in order to see them. The other four will print outside for us to take."

"Sounds like a plan," he said, wrapping her arm around them as the screen counted down to one. They posed like that for the first two pictures before he pulled her onto his lap for the third. She pressed her forehead to his for the fourth and then he kissed her again for the fifth. It was quick but it made her stomach do flips all the same.

They climbed out and she got their pictures, her heart skipping a beat when she saw how good they turned out. She and Robin almost seemed like they were in love with each other. For that moment, she decided to pretend that he cared for her the same way she cared for him.

"Where did Leopold go?" Robin asked.

She looked up, frowning when she realized he was nowhere to be found. Nor did she see Mary Margaret and David. "I don't know. Maybe they went to talk with my parents? Or with Zelena and Chad? Let's go check."

Holding onto their photos, Regina wove through the crowd as Robin followed her. She tried to spot her family when Tink raced up to her, panic in her eyes. "We have a situation in the lobby. Victoria Belfrey is here," she said.

"What?" Regina tried to stay calm even as she thought she was going to throw up. "Go get Zelena and Chad. I'll go talk with her."

She hurried away from Tink, feeling Robin right behind her. Regina was glad he was there. Her gut was telling her that things were about to go very wrong and she was going to need all the support she could get.

Entering the lobby, her heart sank when she saw Victoria talking with Leopold. She held a portfolio in her hand and Regina's heart beat wildly in her chest as she approached the two with a fake smile on her face. "Victoria, this is a surprise," she said.

"I was just saying the same thing," Leopold said, smiling. "It's great you invited her, Regina."

Regina paused, wondering if she should go with it or clarify that Victoria was crashing her party. Staring at Victoria's serious expression, there was a gleam in her eyes that Regina didn't like. She decided, then, to go for the truth. "I didn't."

His face fell and he looked at Victoria, confused. "Then why are you here?"

"I apologize for coming uninvited but I received some information that I felt I need to share right away," she said, glancing over at Robin and Regina. It made her stomach turn, knowing what happened. Victoria had found them out.

Victoria opened her portfolio and pulled out some papers. "Regina isn't really engaged. Robin is just someone she is paying to pause as her fiancé to fool you into thinking she's a family-oriented person."

"She is family-oriented," Robin insisted. "Her son is her whole world. She is also very close with her parents as well as her sister and her family."

"Family is everything to my sister and me," Zelena added, joining them in the lobby. She crossed her arms and scowled at Victoria. "Who invited you?"

"She invited herself," Robin replied, annoyed.

Victoria, though, didn't seem fazed as she handed the papers she held to Leopold. "You'll see those are checks she's paid to Robin. Quite a good amount, if you ask me. Certainly more than he earns as a stock boy."

Regina felt her cheeks flush at the utter disdain Victoria put into her voice when she mentioned Robin's job. "It's good, honest, hard work."

Leopold frowned, looking up at Robin. "I thought you work at Lionheart Foods?"

"I do," he said calmly. "I'm a stock boy there. I make sure the shelves are constantly stocked and I help people find what they need."

"Oh. I just thought you had an upper management position. It seems like that would be more fitting for someone like Regina," Leopold said, looking over the checks. "Did…Did you really pay him to be your fiancé, Regina?"

Regina wanted to deny it. She knew Robin would play along, as would Zelena and Chad. There was a chance to bluff her way out of this and she figured she could do it until Victoria started talking again.

"I also spoke to a lot of people in town," she continued, "and none of them had ever seen Regina and Robin together until this month. They didn't know either were dating let alone engaged. And I also spoke to a jeweler in town who confirmed the ring on Regina's finger is a loaner she is going to return after the New Year. You know, after the deal would mostly likely be done."

"We're private people," Robin said, trying to keep up the charade. "And that is a loaner until we can find the right ring for Regina. She needed something to show Leopold."

Victoria applauded. "Bravo. I admire you for keeping up the charade until the very end, Robin. Of course, this is probably a cakewalk for you, being an ex-felon and former drug addict."

The blood in Regina's vein froze as she realized the extent that Victoria had gone to research them. She knew then that she had to stop this for Robin's sake, especially as she believed his past was in the past. He didn't deserve whatever Victoria was going to do to him.

She reached out and placed her hand on Robin's hand, though she looked at Leopold. "Victoria is right. I have been paying Robin to pose as my fiancé in order to help us close the deal to buy your company."

Leopold's cheeks turned red and a hard look came to his eyes. "I see. So none of it was real?"

"The relationship wasn't, no," she said, "but almost all our answers were real."

"Like meeting through mutual friends? I know you reached out to agencies for models. Tell me, Robin, who is your agent?" Victoria asked him.

Robin's voice was tense as he said: "I don't have an agent. I'm not a model."

"His friend Belle is married to our former CFO and my mentor, Edgard Gold," Regina explained.

Leopold, though, looked at her with suspicion. "What about the boy? Is he really his son? Or did you hire a model for that too?"

"Roland is mine," Robin said, almost growling. "He takes after his mother. And before you ask, yes, she is really dead."

"Was she a drug addict too?" Victoria asked, almost taunting him.

Chad lunged forward to hold Robin back as he tried to swing at her. Regina put herself between him and Victoria. "That's enough," she said firmly.

She then turned to Leopold. "I'm sorry I lied to you but I'm sure you understand doing anything to close a deal. Victoria may be smug now but I'm sure she'd have done the same thing in my place."

'Never!" Victoria gasped, clutching her chest as she stared at Regina indignantly. "How dare you!"

"This is all very distressing and frankly, Regina, this makes me question everything. I think it's best if I leave," Leopold said, anger and disappointment in his voice. He turned to Victoria. "Can I walk you to your car? We have a lot to discuss."

"Yes, I suppose we do." Victoria gave Regina a smug smile before leaving with Leopold.

Regina's felt as if her whole world was shattering. She had lost the deal to buy Blanchard Electronics. It was likely that a good number of the people in the next room over wouldn't be there next Christmas and there was a chance Fantastical Finds wouldn't be there next Christmas. And it was all her fault.

"Regina, it's going to be okay," Zelena tried to assure her, wrapping her arm around her. "We'll figure something out."

She tried to nod, tried to believe her sister's words but everything seemed so hopeless. Regina turned to Robin, who stared at her with a haunted look in his eyes and a frown on his face. He hadn't deserved to have his past thrown in his face like that or for Marian's memory to be disrespected so. Tears filled her eyes as she said: "Robin, about what Victoria said…"

He shook his head. "It's probably best if I go home. It's past Roland's bedtime."

"Okay," she said softly. "Good night, Robin."

She wanted to hug him but figured that wouldn't be welcome. Instead, she watched as he returned into the room to get his son. Regina took a deep breath, realizing she couldn't go back in there. She couldn't face all those people knowing she had let them down.

"I'm going to go home too," she told Zelena. "Can you bring Henry home? He should at least have fun."

"We can do that," Chad told her, gently pulling Zelena away. "Are you sure you're okay to drive yourself?"

Regina nodded. "Thanks for asking. I'll talk to you both tomorrow."

She walked away before she could run into Robin and Roland again. Regina wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to see her again. If she were in his shoes, she'd probably feel the same way. Someone up there had a very sick sense of humor to finally send her a man she could open herself up to and possibly love for the first time since Daniel during this fiasco. Or maybe it was a sign that she just wasn't meant for romantic love.

This was definitely the worst Christmas ever.


	8. The Aftermath

**Chapter 8: The Aftermath**

Robin drove to Lionheart Foods on autopilot. He had barely slept the night before, his mind replaying the moment Victoria revealed their deception over and over. He had tried to text Regina when he got home and again this morning but he heard nothing from her. Not that he blamed her. Everything was ruined and she was probably in crisis mode. He would give her some time and then try again. Maybe after the holidays.

Of course, she probably wouldn't talk to him every again. After all, they weren't friends. They were just pretending to be in a relationship and there was no need to keep up that ruse. It was probably best to forget about her and move on.

He parked in the employee lot and took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind of Regina and the party. He needed to be focused at work so he could give everyone the service they deserved. There would be plenty of time for worrying and wallowing later.

Robin's heart sank when he walked in to find both Keith and John Lionheart waiting for them. Prince John looked like weasel, with a thin body and face. His brown eyes were perpetually narrowed in suspicion and Robin doubted he had ever seen anything but a sneer on his face.

"We need to talk, Locksley," Keith said smugly. "We heard about what happened last night at the Fantastical Finds' holiday party."

Robin frowned. Storybrooke was a small town but he doubted word had traveled that fast. He wondered if Victoria had then also called his place of his employment to tell them what was going on and it made him even angrier. That woman had no morals or a soul.

"I was helping Regina Mills out with something," he said. "I didn't break any rules."

Prince John's sneer diminished into a smirk, which surprised and annoyed him. "You participated in deceiving a respected business partner. We can't have someone who would do that in our employ. Our customers expect better."

"Like you actually give a damn about our customers," Robin snapped, not caring anymore. The writing was pretty much on the wall. "You hide in your office counting money and finding new ways to cut corners to get more into your pockets."

"Speaking of pocketing money, it seems the donation can has gone missing," Keith said. He stepped aside to reveal the red can that always sat by the lockers was gone. Dread filled Robin and he knew what was happening.

Robin held his head high. "I didn't take it."

"And we're just supposed to trust a thief like you?" Prince John asked. "A leopard can't change its spots."

"Robin hasn't stolen anything," Will said, speaking up and revealing that he had been sitting in a corner. He stormed toward the two, his face red. "Robin donates the most money out of all of us. He's the one who brings the presents and food to the shelter. If they money has gone missing, then someone else has stolen it."

Keith scowled at Will. "This is none of your business, Scarlet. Get out on the floor."

"I'm not going to let you accuse Robin of something he didn't do!" Will protested, his hands balling into fists.

Fearing Will was going to do something stupid, Robin stepped in. "I can handle this, Will. You go out on the floor."

Will was hesitant to leave but he did so, stomping toward the door. He looked back over his shoulder. "This ain't right."

Once he was gone, Robin sighed. "Let's stop the games. I'm guessing I'm fired, right?"

"Yes," Prince John said as Keith handed him two envelopes. "We cleared out your locker and have gotten your final paycheck from finance."

Robin took the envelopes, annoyed. "And my health benefits?"

"To the end of the month, as required," Prince John replied. "I advise you to look on the marketplace or apply for the state's plan."

"And be grateful we're not going to press charges about the money," Keith said.

"The only reason you're not doing that is because there would be an investigation and you both know it would clear me. Probably implicate one of you," he said, backing toward the door. "Thanks for nothing."

He angrily pushed open the door, getting some satisfaction when it bounced off the building's build façade. Robin stormed toward his car, wrenching open the door and sitting inside it.

Once there, the gravity of his situation hit him. He had no job and would be losing his benefits in a couple weeks. It had taken him a long time to find just this job and he worried he wouldn't be able to find anything in Storybrooke after getting fired. Everyone would know about what happened with Leopold Blanchard and probably wouldn't want him then either.

 _Maybe you can get a job at Fantastical Finds. Regina surely could help you_ , a little voice told him. He pushed that thought out of his mind, figuring there was no reason for her to associate with him. She probably didn't want him anywhere near her business either after learning the truth about his past.

He turned the car on and pulled out of the spot, deciding to head home so he could start looking for jobs. There were a few towns within reasonable commuting distances to Storybrooke. Maybe he could find something there, provided the word didn't spread. He tried to tell himself his situation wasn't as hopeless as it seemed.

Robin just wished he could believe himself.

* * *

Regina sat behind her desk, a file open on her computer but she couldn't focus on it. Instead, she kept replaying the moment Victoria had exposed her lies over and over. She tried to figure out a way she could've prevented it but came up with the same solution over and over—not lying in the first place.

She had been an absolute fool. And now her employees would pay the price.

As would Robin.

She closed her eyes as she leaned back in her chair, berating herself for dragging him into this. He was a good man who just wanted to provide a good life for his son. Regina hoped he didn't suffer too many repercussions over what happened, that everyone would blame her instead. She deserved the blame, after all.

"I can feel the guilt rolling off you." Her mother's voice broke through her thoughts. When Regina opened her eyes, Mother was standing in front of her desk, giving her a sympathetic look.

Regina didn't deserve sympathy. "Of course I feel guilty. This is all my fault. If I hadn't told Leopold that stupid lie just so he would stop looking at me like I wasn't wearing any clothes…"

Her mother's look changed from sympathetic to serious as a hardness came to her eyes. "What? I thought you told him you were engaged because of his feelings about you being a single mother?"

"That was part of it," Zelena said, entering the room. "The other part was that Leopold looked like he was planning on making Regina the second Mrs. Blanchard over selling her the company."

Mother looked between the two of them, her jaw tense. "Did he make either of you uncomfortable?"

"I wouldn't say uncomfortable…" Regina started.

Zelena glared at her. "You invented a fictitious fiancé to get him to back off. Don't be so polite. He's not here."

Regina realized her sister was right and she nodded. "He made me uncomfortable and I didn't feel I could call him on it or else we'd lose the deal. And we really needed this deal."

"So does Leopold," Mother insisted. "It's not just about him retiring. Blanchard Electronics needs to be part of a strong company so it doesn't fold once he leaves. We are the right company to do that. Victoria Belfrey may be some real estate whiz and her husband knows retail but they would both run Blanchard into the ground. We can help it grow."

Everything said was true and she said almost everything to Leopold in their pitch—she hadn't known about Belfrey's bid but she wouldn't have sunk to level of bashing their competitor. Regina wished she had just left it at that and hadn't made everything worse with her deception.

"He's never going to let us buy it now," Regina said miserably, "not after everything that happened."

"Are you giving up?" Mother asked, frowning.

She sighed. "I'm acknowledging my defeat. There's a difference."

"True," Mother acknowledged. "But I think you might be admitting defeat too soon. You need to make one final stand."

Even Zelena frowned. "How? Leopold's not going to even take our calls let alone see us after last night."

"Then go over his head," Mother said. "I happen to know their board is meeting this afternoon. I'm sure they would love to hear from you—not just about how we can help Blanchard Electronics, but also about how Leopold reacted to you and all the hoops he made you jump through. Can you imagine how our board would react if they found out your father and I made potential buyers _build snowmen_?"

Looking back on the past few weeks, Regina realized it had been absolutely ridiculous what she had done to impress Leopold. He could always argue that they were events around town where everyone was bound to meet up but she had calls and messages to show that he pretty demanded to see them there. She held a lot more power than she thought and she smiled, standing. "I think I have a board meeting to crash."

"You mean we," Zelena said, grinning. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you have all the fun. Let me go get my coat."

Mother stopped her, pulling both into a hug. "I'm so proud of you, no matter what happens."

She released Zelena, who left the room, but held onto Regina a bit longer. Regina felt like she was buzzing from the excitement and hope coursing through her. There was a way to fix what had happened.

"Blanchard Electronics isn't the only thing you should give up on," Mother said, holding out the strip of photos Regina had taken with Robin the night before. They smiled and cuddled for the camera, looking very much in love. It didn't seem to be an act at all.

Regina, though, shook her head. "Robin was just doing it for the money. He probably never wants to see me again."

"I may not have gotten to know Robin that well, but he strikes me as someone who wears his heart on his sleeve," she said. "I don't think he was acting at all. I think he really fell for you, Regina. And I know you feel the same. I can see it in your eyes."

Regina recalled Zelena's comments about how her eyes revealed her true feelings and sighed. "I do feel the same but I don't think you're right about him falling for me."

"Only because you refuse to see it," Mother insisted, hugging her tightly. "I know losing Daniel was hard and I can understand why you've been reluctant to put yourself out there again. But don't let your fear blind you to what's in front of you. Don't let it stop you from what may be a great love and a chance to be happy."

Leaning into her mother's embrace, Regina allowed herself a moment to be vulnerable. "What if I don't deserve him?"

"You do. And if he doesn't realize that…well, then he's not the man I thought he was and a better actor than I thought." Mother pulled away, smiling at her. "You deserve love and happiness, Regina. Go and get it."

Regina smiled, nodding. She wiped some tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Mother."

"Good luck," Mother said, though Regina wasn't sure if she meant with Leopold's board or with Robin.

She left the office as Zelena returned, buttoning her coat. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes," Regina said, setting down the photo strip for now. She smiled at hers and Robin's smiling faces before grabbing her portfolio. Reaching for her coat, she grinned at Zelena. "You drive. We'll get there faster."

With Zelena's penchant for speeding, they made it to Blanchard Electronics in record time. They managed to bluff their way past security and into the elevator. As they approached the floor they wanted, Regina took a deep breath. Recalling what Robin said about confidence, she held her head high and got off the elevator as if she and Zelena belonged there. They walked past the receptionist, ignoring her calls for them to stop, and continued until they found the board room. Zelena opened the door and Regina marched in, smiling brightly.

Leopold and his board were gathered around the table, reviewing some statistics. At first glance, it appeared to be information about Belfrey Enterprises, which seemed perfect. Regina leaned against an empty chair. "I'm Regina Mills, CEO of Fantastical Finds, and this is my sister and COO, Zelena. We're here to talk to you about our bid to buy Blanchard Electronics."

"How dare you show your face here," Leopold said, glaring at her. "After what you did…"

"Is this really about me lying about having a fiancé or the fact that you spent several weeks thinking I wasn't available to you romantically?" Regina countered, deciding to play that card.

The color drained from his face as he stumbled for his answer. "I wasn't interested in you…I never once proposed…"

"You didn't have to say anything. We could see it in your eyes. You know, the ones you had locked on my sister's breasts?" Zelena stepped forward, crossing her arms as she glared down Leopold.

Color returned to his face as he turned red. "Well, if she didn't want me staring at them, she shouldn't have worn the shirt she did. Practically shoved them in my face. Where else was I supposed to look?"

"Her face," one of his board members said as others nodded. Regina turned to find the one who spoke was a blonde woman with piercing blue eyes. She recognized Mal Draco, one of the best lawyers in town, and felt bolstered by the pure contempt on her face as she glared at Leopold.

Regina continued to address the board members: "I admit that lying about having a fiancé was wrong and I apologize for my deception. However, I want to explain why I did it. Not only because of how uncomfortable Leopold's gaze made me feel, but because he made me feel inadequate about my family."

"Oh, come on now," Leopold scoffed. "Everyone here knows how much I value family."

"You seemed quite disappointed to hear my sister was a single mother," Zelena countered.

Regina nodded. "Despite what you said, it does seem you look down on…non-traditional families."

Leopold balled his hands into fist. "A real family is a father, mother and children. Period."

The temperature in the room dropped by several degrees. Mal was the first one to speak. "I'm a single mother myself, Leopold. Are you saying that my daughter and I aren't a real family?"

"And that I don't have a real family with my husband and our children?" another board member, an older man with an Italian accent, asked.

"That's not what I meant," Leopold said, trying to backpedal. "Of course you are all family. I value family."

Regina nodded. "True. In fact, I would say you put in more time and effort getting to know our families…well, at least mine and Victoria's…than getting to know our companies. I mean, dinner is one thing and I did invite you to our company holiday party. But demanding that we attended the lighting ceremony and the snowman building competition was a bit much, don't you think?"

Every board member's head turned to Leopold, who squirmed in his seat. "Demand is such a strong word, don't you think?"

"You made it very clear that you expected to see our families there and purposefully made sure to seek us out," Regina pointed out. "And at all of those, you just talked about our families. Nothing about our companies or our abilities to lead yours. I would think that would be more important than making my family perform like trained monkeys for your approval."

"Now that's a bit much," Leopold replied, standing. "I will not have you stand there and insult me. You still lied. So don't expect me to apologize for not thinking you are fit to run my company."

Mal stood up, frowning. "It sounds like your judgment on this matter may not be the best, Leopold. I would like to hear what Regina and Zelena have to say and I'm sure others would as well."

The older man who had spoken up earlier nodded. "We heard from Victoria Belrey. It's only fair to hear from them as well."

Regina held Leopold's gaze though anger flared up inside her. He probably had brought Victoria there to meet the board so he could close the deal with her. She had thrown a wrench into the works and she felt proud of that.

Overruled, Leopold sank back down in his seat. "Fine. We'll listen to your presentation. Proceed."

"Thank you," Regina said as Zelena pulled out some papers from her bag. As she passed them out, Regina started her pitch with confidence. She knew they were the best for Blanchard Electronics and by the time she was done, the board would know it too.

Sorry not sorry, Victoria.


	9. Not Too Late For a Happy Ending

**Chapter 9: Not Too Late for Happy Endings**

Robin put Roland to bed, kissing his son goodnight. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay," Roland said. He hugged his Teddy bear closer. "Papa, if you don't have to go to work tomorrow, do I still have to go to school?"

"Yes, you do," he replied, sitting on the edge of Roland's bed. "It's the Christmas party. You don't want to miss that, do you?"

Roland looked conflicted as he thought about it. "But you're not often home. I want to spend time with you before you have to go to work again."

It touched Robin that his son wanted to be with him and he leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "We'll have all of next week together, my boy. We can spend all the time you want together. How does that sound?"

"Good," Roland declared. He grew thoughtful again before asking: "Can we also spend time with Regina and Henry? I like being around them."

Robin's smile faltered and he took a deep breath, hating to disappoint his son. "I think they're going to busy. Maybe we can see if they're free in the New Year."

"Okay, Papa," Roland said, disappointed. He rolled over. "Good night."

"Good night, Roland. I love you." Robin kissed his son's cheek again before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

He returned downstairs to work out a budget in order to make his savings last. As he reached the bottom step, though, a knock interrupted the silence in his house. Not expecting anyone, he checked out the window to see who it was. Surprise filled him when he saw Regina standing on his doorstep, her form bathed in the pale light of his porch light.

Robin opened the door and she looked up at him nervously. She held up her phone. "I got your messages. Sorry I didn't return them sooner. It's been a busy day."

"I can imagine," he said, amazed she was apologizing to him and wondering what she was doing there. He stepped aside. "Do you want to come in?"

She nodded, entering the house and letting him shut out the cold weather. Regina looked up the stairs. "Is Roland in bed?"

"I just put him down," he said, motioning to the kitchen. "We can talk in here."

"I wanted to check on you after last night. How are you?" she asked.

He paused, wondering how to answer that question. The last thing she needed was his problems. But glancing at the mess of papers on the table, he decided to tell the truth anyway. There had been enough lies. "I got fired today."

Regina's eyes widened and the color drained from her face. She looked sick at the thought and he knew she was blaming herself for what had happened. "I'm so sorry," she gasped. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have asked you to lie. You don't deserve to be punished for my stupidity."

"Hey, hey, don't beat yourself up," he said, rubbing her arms. "Prince John and Keith have been looking for a reason to fire me. It was bound to happen."

"That doesn't make it right. And I hate that I finally gave them the reason to fire you," she said.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I hate that I ruined the deal for you, Regina. I am so sorry about that and understand if you want your money back."

She frowned, shaking her head. "That's not why I came here and you didn't ruin the deal for me."

"I should've told you about my less than stellar past," he said, not believing her. Of course she wouldn't take the money back now that she knew he had no income coming in. And she was just too kind to blame him out loud.

Regina crossed her arms as she leaned in. "Robin, do you honestly think I chose you on whim?"

"Didn't you?" he asked, recalling her story about Gold giving her his headshot and her liking how real he looked compared to the others.

"Partly," she acknowledged, "but I did also run a background check on you."

The implications of that sunk into Robin and he looked at her with wide eyes. "You knew?"

She nodded. "I knew you were arrested and served time. And I also knew you had cleaned yourself and your life up. You've kept your nose clean ever since getting out of jail and have been a productive member of society. It was clear that everyone but management at the store respected you and I heard all about the good works you've done around town. That's what mattered to me."

Warmth spread though him at her words and he felt himself blush. "I try to be the best man I can be. For Roland's sake."

"I know," she said, reaching out and placing her hand on his arm. "And you are a good man, Robin Locksley. I'm sorry I pulled you into my deception."

He shook his head, hoping to get her to stop blaming herself. "I agreed to it. I knew what I was getting myself into and I really thought it was going to work."

"Me too," she said.

"I'm sorry it didn't," he said, covering her hand with his as he looked into her eyes. "You deserved to make that deal."

She grinned. "I still might make it. Zelena and I crashed the board meeting today and made one last pitch. They seemed very interested in what we had to say, especially after all the crazy things Leopold made us do this month."

"Yeah, he did put you through a lot," Robin agreed, glad to hear all wasn't lost for her. "I hope you get it."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry I didn't defend you better last night. It was unfair for Leopold and Victoria to say all of that to you," she told him.

He grinned at her, trying to reassure her. "There was a lot happening last night and you defended me as best as you could. You have nothing to be sorry for."

She leaned in and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. It felt good to have her in his arms again and he rested his cheek against her head. "I am so glad I got to meet you, Regina."

"I'm glad I got to meet you too," she said, pulling away. She looked up at him, uncertainty in her eyes. "It wasn't an act. Not at the end. I really care for you, Robin. In fact, I might even love you."

His heart skipped a beat at her confession and he smiled. It hadn't been his imagination or just wishful thinking. All the loving looks and caresses had been real. There was a chance for them to have a real relationship. He just had to take it.

"It wasn't an act for me either," he told her. "I think I love you too. I would love a chance to find out."

Her smile was blinding and she held onto him tighter. "I'd be happy to give you that chance."

Robin cupped her head, leaning in to give her a real proper kiss—not something meant just for show. She met him eagerly, the two holding each other as they kissed in his kitchen. He ran his fingers through her hair as he nibbled on her lower lip. She opened up for him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. It felt so right to kiss her and he felt so much lighter knowing he'd get a chance to kiss her as much as they both wanted for the foreseeable future.

They broke the kiss due to a need for air and he pressed his forehead to hers. She smiled. "I hope it's not too late to ask you to spend Christmas with us."

"It's not," he assured her. "And you're going to make Roland's day. He was hoping to see you and Henry again. You've also captured my son's heart, it seemed."

"Only fair. He took mine as well," she told him, still smiling.

She then turned her head and her smile fell away as she looked at his statements. Robin's heart sank as he had forgotten about those and didn't want her to feel guilty. "I'll find another job. Don't worry about me."

"There's always one for you at Fantastical Finds," she offered. "I would love to have you work for us."

It was a tempting offer and he wanted to take it. After all, the rest of her family worked there—it would just be another way he fit in should he be able to join them for real this time. But something pulled at him. When he tapped into it, he discovered a truth about himself.

"I would love to continue working at the grocery store. I loved interacting with all my neighbors and helping people, even if it was just getting them something off the shelves. I feel I could do so much good there," he said.

She nodded, taking his hand. "Then you should fight to get your job back, just like I fought to keep the deal with Blanchard Electronics alive."

He liked her idea but there was some problem. "And how would I do that?"

"Richard Lionheart was Zelena's prom date," she replied, surprising him. She held up her phone. "We've known the family for years. I can make a call and get you a meeting. You would have to do the rest."

Hope and excitement filled Robin as he hugged her. "You are an angel, Regina Mills. Thank you so much."

"It's the least I can do," she said. "Look, I have to get home to tuck Henry in but I'll text you after I talk with Richard. Call me tomorrow?"

Robin nodded, giving her a kiss again. "I will. I promise."

"Good." She gave him a kiss as well, apparently as eager as he was to do it over and over. "Good night, Robin."

"Good night, Regina," he said. He escorted her to the door and after a few more kisses, he watched her get in her car and drive away.

Closing the door, he returned to the kitchen and cleaned up his financial statements. As he did so, he found one of his headshots. He slid into a chair, looking at it. Robin had just taken a chance on Regina and he was going to get a chance to get his job back. Maybe it was time to take another chance as well.

He picked up his phone and hit Belle's number. It rang a few times and when she picked up, he greeted her before asking: "Do you still have the contact information for that agent you were talking about?"

* * *

Regina finished up one last email, eager to head out. They were closing the offices early ahead of the Christmas holiday and she was looking forward to spending time with her son. She was also eager to hear how Robin's meeting with Richard went, though she would find out that night. They had a real date then, some time to themselves while Roland and Henry spent time with each other at her parents. She was excited to see where her relationship with Robin would go and was glad they were spending the holidays together.

She hit send and she started to power down her computer when someone knocked on the door. Regina looked up. "Come in."

Tink opened the door, looking nervous. "Sorry to interrupt, Regina, but Mal Draco is here to see you. She says it's about Blanchard Electronics."

Regina's heart sped up as she straightened up. "Send her in. You don't have to wait for us, Tink. Go home and enjoy your holidays."

"Thank you, Regina," Tink said. She motioned for Mal to enter and the blonde woman walked into Regina's office. Tink wished Regina a Merry Christmas before closing the door, leaving her and Mal alone.

"Please, have a seat," Regina offered, motioning to one of the chairs in front of her desk.

Mal did so, looking serious. "On behalf of the board, I want to extend our apologies for everything Leopold put you through. While we also wanted a family-oriented business to take over, we didn't know he would put so much emphasis on it."

"Apology accepted," Regina said, sitting back down as well. She clasped her hands together. "They were events I would've gone to anyway with my son."

"But your focus should've been on him, not Leopold," Mal acknowledged. "We also apologize for how Leopold made you feel as a single mother. He may be the CEO but those aren't the values Blanchard Enterprise embraces."

Regina nodded, finding that getting an apology really meant a lot to her. She smiled. "Thank you."

"We were also very impressed with your presentation," Mal continued. "Your data was well researched and your projections were very attainable. It was clear that growth will happen with your company and that our employees will be treated very well. We've decided to sell Blanchard Electronics to Fantastical Finds."

That was music to Regina's ears—the best present she had gotten that Christmas. Well, second best after Robin and Roland. She stood, happiness coursing through her as she shook Mal's hand. "Thank you so much. You won't regret this."

Mal smiled. "I know we won't. Our lawyers will be in contact after the New Year to hammer out the details but it's pretty much a done deal. And while I don't know who will end up on your board, I do hope I get a chance to work with you."

"I hope so too," Regina replied, feeling she and the lawyer could become very good partners if not friends. "Merry Christmas to you and your daughter."

"And Merry Christmas to you and your son," Mal said. "I'll let you get back home to him."

Mal left and Regina felt as she was going to take off like one of Santa's reindeer. She picked up her phone and called Zelena's extension. "Good, you're still here," she said when her sister picked up. "Come into my office. I have some good news and I want you to be there when I tell Mother and Daddy."

"Did we get Blanchard Electronics?" Zelena asked, hope in her voice.

"We did," Regina confirmed. Her sister let out a shout of joy. "Come on over so we can tell them and then go home."

"I'll be right there." Zelena hung up and Regina knew she was going to run down the hall to her office. She sat down, pleased with herself—she had gotten Blanchard Electronics and a relationship with Robin.

Merry Christmas to her.

* * *

Robin checked his tie in the men's bathroom at Lionheart Food's corporate office in downtown Storybrooke. Regina had managed to get him an appointment with Richard Lionheart, which he appreciated. She had also helped him prepare over the weekend while Roland and Henry decorated cookies together. It had been good to spend time together without having to worry about hiding anything from their sons, who they sat down and told they were dating. Both boys were more than happy to hear that, hugging their parents. It had been a good weekend.

It was going to be a good Monday too, he told himself as he left the bathroom. He approached Richard Lionheart's assistant with a smile. "Good morning. I have a meeting at ten."

"Robin Locksley?" the dark-haired woman asked. She wore a red dress and had red stripes in her hair. It was no surprise when Robin found her nameplate read _Ruby_.

He nodded and she motioned to one of the chairs nearby as she stood. "Have a seat and I'll let Mr. Lionheart know."

Robin thanked her and took a seat as she walked off. He barely got comfortable when she returned. She smiled as she asked him to follow her. Robin did so and she led him into a large office with windows overlooking Storybrooke Harbor. Richard Lionheart's desk was at the other end of the room, surrounded by bookcases loaded with books. Several photographs and awards hung on the wall as well as framed newspaper articles.

"Ahh, Robin Locksley," Richard Lionheart said, standing from behind his desk. He wasn't much older than Robin though there was more gray than black in his hair. His gray eyes were kind as they looked over Robin, holding out his hand to him. Robin shook it.

Richard dismissed Ruby and motioned to a chair. "Have a seat. I wanted to meet you even before Regina Mills called to ask me to."

That surprised Robin but he wasn't sure if it was good or not. "Really? Why?"

"Because of these." Richard pulled out a binder and placed it on his desk. He tapped it with his fingers. "Every call to our hotline is logged and transcribed for our records. Most binders cover one week, two at most. This one is just from the past five days. Most of them are complaints about you losing your job."

Robin stared at it in amazement. He knew the customers loved him and he figured they would've been disappointed that he no longer worked there but he never would've thought they'd call Lionheart Foods to complain. "Wow," he said, dazed.

"Wow indeed," Richard said, nodding. He then pulled out a folder and Robin realized it was his personnel file. "I did some research of my own this past weekend. And based on what I've seen, you should've been promoted to manager a long time ago."

"I had applied a few times but never made it to an interview. Prin…John didn't really like me," Robin replied.

Richard sighed. "Sounds like John. He's always been insecure and has always surrounded himself with people who will tell him what he wants to hear while pushing away those who might be better than him. And don't worry. I know you all call him Prince John. It's a long running joke in our family."

It took all of Robin's self-control not to laugh at that, though he did allow himself to smile before he let it fall. "I'm sure you know Prince John and Keith had cause to fire me."

"Not really," Richard said, shaking his head. "It's not a crime to pretend to be someone's fiancé for them. And Leopold isn't being viewed very favorably for how he handled that whole situation. So it's rather inconsequential if you ask me."

Relief flooded through Robin but there was still one other thing. "They also accused me of stealing money we donated to help the children in the shelter. I never touched it."

"I know," Richard said, growing even more serious. "I'm afraid you were considered the perfect patsy given your past. We've noticed the store's books weren't adding up and launched an independent audit that has revealed my brother has been embezzling. I don't know to what extent Keith has been helping him, but he's also benefitted financially. The two no doubt realized we were closing in on them and I think they stole the donation money so that when the embezzlement came to light, they could accuse you."

"That sounds complicated and full of a lot of holes. How would a stock boy have access to the books?" Robin asked, confused.

Richard nodded. "My brother was never really known for being smart. Anyway, our store is going to be short some management come the New Year when we have John and Keith arrested. I think it's about time you became a manager. What do you say?"

Surprise filled Robin and his mouth fell open before he recovered himself. "I'd be honored, sir. I love working at Lionheart Foods."

"Good. For a moment, I thought you were going to say that Fantastical Finds had snapped you up." Richard chuckled as he stood. "Our HR department is already closed for the holiday but if you come in next week, we can get everything settled so you can start right after the New Year. For now, enjoy some time with your son—don't worry, we'll go back and pay you for it."

Robin's day kept getting better and better. He not only had a job again, but he had gotten a promotion and a paid vacation to spend time with Roland—as well as Regina and Henry. Standing, he shook Richard's hand. "Thank you so much."

"I look forward to working with you, Robin," Richard said. "And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you." Robin left the room, saying goodbye to Ruby as he passed her desk. It was amazing how things could change in only a few days. He headed for his car, needing to make a few last-minute purchases.

This was definitely going to be a Christmas season he would never forget.


	10. Christmas Eve

**A/N: This chapter contains new content that was not featured when I submitted this for the Outlaw Queen Advent Calendar. The same is true for the next chapter, which will feature smut! Unless you're reading this on . You'll have to go to AO3 or Wattpad for the smut. Sorry. –Mac**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Christmas Eve**

Regina leaned back in the passenger seat of Robin's car as he came to a stop at a red light. They were on their way to the local food pantry to drop off the presents being donated by Fantastical Finds and stay to help sort them. She knew her employees often went to help but she had always been too caught up in her own family celebrations to help. This year, though, she had a new appreciation for her employees and all the good work they did. It was only appropriate she went to help as well, she vowed.

She had the support of her family, though they had stayed home to prepare for Christmas. Part of her suspected that they wanted to give her some time with Robin without them, though she had brought Henry with her. Her parents had taught her and Zelena the importance of helping those less fortunate than them and she wanted to do the same with him. After they all had wrapped the gifts for the people at the pantry, she had asked him to come and she was proud that he happily agreed. Roland and Margot had wanted to come too but everyone agreed they were still too little. They were praised for the help they had already provided and her father then lured them away with promises of cookies and cocoa.

"What are you thinking about?" Robin asked, moving again as the light turned green. He glanced at her before focusing on the road, smiling.

"The sugar high we're no doubt missing," she replied. "Hopefully Roland and Margot will have burned it off before we get back."

He chuckled. "I'm sure they will. I just hope they don't end up napping and throwing off their sleep schedule. We'll never get them down and then Santa will never come."

"I'm sure we can get them to bed if we tell them that," Henry said from the backseat. "We all want our presents."

She smiled, nodding. "Of course you do."

"I don't blame Henry. He's no doubt been a good boy all year and should be rewarded for it," Robin said, grinning at the boy using the rearview mirror.

Henry beamed. "Yeah, Mom."

Regina held up her hands. "I didn't say he wasn't a good boy. He's been a very good boy. I'm very proud of him."

"Thanks, Mom," he said. "I'm proud of you for all the hard work you've done this year."

Her cheeks heated up at his words. While they hadn't told Roland the truth about how Robin had been helping her, she had talked to Henry about it as she knew he would hear the gossip around town. She had acknowledged that what she had done was wrong and that lying was never okay. He got the lesson but still hugged her, saying he knew she was just doing everything she could to make sure they could keep the company going. And he was glad that it had brought Robin and Roland into their lives, especially since they made her so happy. She had nearly cried at his words.

Robin turned into a parking lot and easily found a space. He put the car in park and smiled at his two passengers. "We're here. You ready to help make Christmas merry and bright for others?"

"Yeah!" Henry cheered, unbuckling himself. Regina chuckled as she nodded, unbuckling herself as well.

They got out of the car. As Robin opened the trunk, he told her: "You head inside with Henry. I'll handle these."

"We can help you," she said. Henry stepped up beside her and held out his arms. Regina did the same. "You don't have to do this alone."

He smiled, nodding. "Okay. Just don't take more than you can handle. Either of you. We don't want to spend Christmas in pain."

"Don't worry," she replied, letting Henry go first to get his load of presents.

Robin placed several presents in his arms before nodding to her. "Your turn."

"Go ahead," she said, holding out her arms. He gave her several presents to carry before taking the rest.

He closed the trunk before smiling at them. "Let's head inside, you two."

They headed toward the building and someone opened the door for them so they could enter. Regina thanked him and walked into the lobby, waiting for further guidance. "Where do you want these?" she asked.

"You can bring them this way, Regina," Tink said, waving at her from a nearby room. "We're storing the presents in here."

"I didn't know you came to this," Regina told her, surprised to see her assistant there. She and Tink had a good relationship but clearly there were still things to learn about the younger woman.

Tink nodded. "I started doing it in high school and never stopped. Even when I was in college, I would make sure to do it when I came back to celebrate with my family."

"That's great," Regina replied. "I think I'm going to start doing this more myself."

"I see Robin's been a good influence on you." Tink winked at her.

Regina smiled, looking over at Robin as he handed the presents he held to one of the other volunteers. "Yeah, I guess he has been."

"Anyway, you can put those here," Tink said, motioning to one of the tables set up.

Her arms starting to hurt, Regina felt relieved to put the presents down. She made sure they were still neatly piled up, not wanting to make a mess. "There we go."

"Where should I put mine?" Henry asked, still holding his presents.

Regina rushed to relieve him of them. "I'll take them. I'm sure Tink knows the perfect spot for them."

"I do," Tink replied. "You can put them right next to yours."

Laughing, Regina did just that. She made sure Henry's pile of presents were straight as well. Regina then wrapped her arm around her son, kissing the top of his head. "We've now made sure that many people will have a Merry Christmas."

"Good," he said, leaning against her. "Everyone deserves a happy Christmas."

"Yes, they do." Robin joined them, wrapping his arm around both of them. He gave Regina's arm a squeeze as Henry got caught in the middle, laughing.

Tink chuckled before waving to Robin. "Nice to see you again."

"You too, Tink," he replied, waving back. "Merry Christmas."

She motioned to a backroom. "We have cookies and hot chocolate back there. Do you three want some?"

"Yes!" Henry exclaimed, pulling away from Robin and Regina. He bounced up and down. "Those sound amazing."

"Lead the way, Tink," Robin said, motioning to her with his arm.

She laughed, walking toward the backroom. Henry kept pace with her while Robin and Regina followed at a slower pace. She reached out and took his hand, lacing her fingers with his. They walked like that into the room, where many of her employees were either busy decorating or busy eating.

Tink brought Henry to the table with the desserts on it and Regina watched as he grabbed a plate. "Not too many, Henry," she warned. "We're going to have a big dinner tonight."

He paused, glancing over his shoulder at her. Sighing, he said: "Fine."

Robin chuckled, now wrapping his arm around her waist as he pulled her closer. "Do you want some cookies and hot chocolate?"

"Yes," she replied, looking up at him. "But the same warning applies to us too. We are going to have a big dinner tonight."

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied, grinning at her.

"Wait, wait, wait," a gruff voice said, interrupting them. Regina pulled away from Robin, turning to see Leroy approaching her. He looked between them. "I thought this was just some fake thing you did to try to buy Blanchard Electronics?"

She pressed her lips together, knowing that her employees had to have gossiped about it but still annoyed about it. Part of her wanted to tell him to mind his business but she decided against it. It was Christmas after all.

"We actually hit it off," she said. "And now we're dating for real."

Leroy narrowed his eyes as Astrid, their receptionist, approached them. She rested her hand on his arm, smiling at him. "I think it's really great. We all deserve love."

"Yeah," Leroy replied, softening under the gaze of her brown eyes. Regina had heard that Astrid was dating someone in the company but she had never pictured it would be her gruff Property Manager. She guessed opposites really did attract.

He then scowled, approaching Robin. "Look here. If you break her heart or hurt her in anyway, you'll have to answer to _us_."

Leroy motioned to all the employees in the room. They all nodded as Regina looked at them, which touched her. She didn't realize how loyal and protective her employees were to her. It made her even happier she was able to make the deal with Blanchard Electronics so she didn't have to lose any of them.

"I will keep that in mind," Robin said.

"Come on," Astrid told Leroy, tugging on his hand. "We need your help with the tree."

As they walked away, Regina turned back to Robin to see he was fighting his smile. Curious, she asked: "What is it?"

"I was just thinking about what could happen if we ever break up. Everyone here at Fantastic Finds will come after me while everyone at Lionheart Foods would come after you. Storybrooke would be torn apart by its own Civil War over us."

She rolled her eyes. "That's a bit dramatic, don't you think?"

"Perhaps," he replied. "But I think we should be careful. We wouldn't want to destroy Storybrooke, would we?"

Regina chuckled, shaking her head. "No, I suppose not. Good thing I have no plans to break this off with you."

"Indeed. And you'll be happy to know I have the same plans." He kissed her forehead before taking her arm. "Come on. Those cookies have been calling my name since we walked into the room."

She laughed, letting him lead her to the table. Henry pointed to the chocolate chip cookies. "Those are really soft and gooey. I highly recommend them."

"Then we should have some," Robin said, placing one cookie on a different plate. He looked at Henry. "What else do you recommend?"

Regina slid her hand from his arm. "I'll leave you two to build our plates and I'll go get us some hot chocolate."

She walked over to where a dispenser was set up, warmth spreading through her. Once again, she thanked whoever was up there for sending Robin her way. Her life was so much better with him in it and she hoped he never left again.

* * *

Regina hadn't been kidding when she said they would be having a big Christmas Eve dinner. It was so big, they had to have it in two parts. The first was mostly finger foods and salads that Cora served before they went to Christmas Eve service at the local church while the second part would be served once they got back. Cora had been secretive about what foods were waiting for them when they got back and it was all Robin could think about as he sat next to Regina in her family's usual pew at the church, Roland curled up against his side. He was certain of one thing—he was probably not going to fit back into this suit for a long time.

And he was going to try to beat Henry Sr. to the last of the empanadas.

The service ended with some carols as candles were passed out. Roland wanted to hold one but Robin still felt nervous to give him one. Instead, he let his son stand on the kneeler and help him hold his as they joined in singing some beloved Christmas hymns. Someone dimmed the church's lights, making the candles look brighter as their glow was reflected in the darkened windows. It felt perfectly festive.

Once the last hymn had been sung, the lights were brought back up as everyone blew out their candles. Robin helped Roland back into his coat, hat and gloves before putting on his own. Holding his son's hand, they followed everyone else out of the church and into the parking lot. People stopped to greet Regina's family to wish them all a Merry Christmas. He stood off to the side with Roland, waiting patiently for them to leave.

"Robin! I'm so glad to see you here," Mr. Smith said, approaching with a young man Robin assumed was the grandson he always insisted would help him with the groceries once he got home. "I wanted to say it's a crime and sin that you were fired from Lionheart Foods."

"Thank you. You're not the only one who thinks so," Robin replied, recalling the binder of complaints Richard Lionheart had shown him. He smiled as he added: "But you'll be happy to know that I've been hired back and I'll be one of the new managers."

Mr. Smith threw his hands up in the air. "It's about time! Congratulations, lad. I'll spread the good news. Merry Christmas, Robin. And to your boy."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Smith," Robin replied, nodding to the man's grandson. The grandson helped Mr. Smith to his car and Robin turned his attention to Regina.

She smiled, taking his hand. "Looks like you might be your customers' best present."

He laughed, shaking his head. "That might be going too far. But I'm glad I can tell them I'm coming back to work."

"So it is true?" another customer asked, coming up to him. She smiled widely. "And were you really promoted?"

"It's all true," he replied as more people crowded around them. Regina motioned to his car and he unlocked it as he accepted everyone's congratulations, trusting her to get Roland settled in his car seat.

Once he thanked the last person, he made a quick getaway to his car and climbed into the front seat. He let out a soft groan as he leaned back against the seat. "I'm glad everyone likes me but I hope I'm never mobbed like that again," he said.

"Don't worry," Regina told him and he opened an eye to see her smiling face. "I'm pretty sure most of Storybrooke just talked to you, so I think the worst is over."

"I hope so." He took a deep breath and started up the car. Glancing behind him, he smiled at Henry and Roland in the backseat. "You ready to head out?"

They nodded and Roland grinned. "I can't wait for the rest of the food."

Robin chuckled. "I know there's an empanada calling my name."

"Good luck," Henry said. "Grandpa always gets to the empanadas first."

"There were two when we left the house," Robin pointed out, pulling out of the parking lot.

Regina chuckled. "That doesn't matter. Daddy loves his empanadas."

He hummed. "We'll see."

"Okay," she replied, sharing a knowing look with Henry. Robin decided not to give it much thought.

He turned onto Mifflin Street, which was home to the Mills' compound—the only word to describe it because it was a compound. Henry and Cora's mansion sat in the middle of the block, flanked by the large houses owned by Regina and Zelena. They were all within feet of each other and had no fences to separate their backyards. Robin could only imagine the kind of parties they threw back there in the summer.

At Regina's direction, he parked in her driveway. They weren't going to stay at her house though—everyone was sleeping at Cora and Henry's place, including him and Roland. He had hoped they could spend the night at Regina's for more privacy but he understood it was tradition in her family to wake up and open presents together. Since it was tradition and he was honored just to be invited to join in, he wasn't going to make any waves.

For now, he was determined to get to one of the remaining empanadas.

They got inside and he didn't even take off his coat before he headed for the table. Henry Sr. sat there, eating an empanada. There was still one remaining on the plate and Robin grabbed it, letting out a triumphant: "Yes!"

Henry Sr. chuckled. "I'm guessing you were dreaming about that empanada during the service?"

"Only during the sermon," Robin said, trying to pretend he had paid attention to some of the service.

"Same here." Henry Sr. raised his half-eaten empanada in salute and Robin did the same with his whole one before taking a bite, impressed it was still warm despite the fact they had been gone for almost two hours.

Regina entered the room, smiling when she saw him eating his empanada. "I see you got to it in time."

He nodded, leaning down so she could kiss his cheek. She then rubbed his back. "When you're done, you should probably take off your coat."

"We're letting you stay," Henry Sr. teased him.

Robin chuckled, enjoying how he was being treated like one of the family. As he swallowed another bite of empanada, he said: "I will. Once I'm done with this empanada. I'm not letting it out of my sight."

"Smart move," Regina replied, kissing his cheek. "I'm going to go see if Mother needs any help."

"Where are the kids?" Henry Sr. asked. It was the question Robin would've asked if his mouth wasn't full of beef and spices.

"They're watching a movie in the living room," she replied. "Zelena is getting them all set up, including with a nice big blanket."

Henry Sr. nodded. "Sounds good. I might head in there myself."

Regina chuckled. "You just want to avoid helping Mother serve dinner."

"Never," he replied, trying his best to look offended. "I just want to spend some time with my grandchildren."

"And Roland," she added.

He frowned. "What makes you think he wasn't included?"

Warmth spread through Robin's chest and he was pretty sure it wasn't the food. Due to his tense relationship with his parents and Marian's father having died before they met, Roland never had a grandfather. The fact Henry Sr. already accepted Roland as a grandchild touched him and he was glad his son could finally experience having a grandfather.

"Thank you," he said after finishing up his empanada.

Henry Sr. stood, winking at him. "No need to thank me. You and Roland are pretty much family now. God help your souls."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Daddy," she chided.

"It's okay," Robin told her, kissing her cheek. "I'm going to go take off my coat and I'll be right back."

"Just come into the kitchen. Mother is going to need all the help she can get," she replied, heading toward the kitchen.

Robin chuckled as he finally took off his coat—he was starting to get a bit warm. As he headed for the foyer, he paused. Regina had taken his coat and gotten it for him earlier so he didn't know where the family kept their coats. For all he knew, a house this fine had its own coatroom. Maybe even an attendant as well.

"You look lost," Cora said, coming down the stairs. She had changed out of the black and red dress she wore to church and back into the red cashmere sweater and black slacks she had been wearing earlier. Her brown hair was still pinned up in a bun but it looked more casual than not due to her outfit.

He grew sheepish. "I realized I don't know where to put my coat."

She smiled, walking past him. "Follow me. I'll show you where the closet is."

"Closet, right," he replied, following her. A closet seemed ordinary enough. And he didn't have to tip a closet.

Cora stopped by the front door, reaching for a tiny knob he now noticed in the wall next to the door. She pulled it, opening the closet where everyone's coats, hats and scarves were stored. He also saw boots and shoes stored along the bottom as well.

"You can put your own shoes in there if you want," Cora told him as she pulled out a hangar. "Or you can keep them in your room. It's your call."

"Thank you," he said, handing her his coat.

She nodded, placing it on the hangar and then hanging it up. "I'm glad I caught you. I wanted to talk to you."

Robin tensed up a bit, his stomach twisting in knots. Cora had been warm and welcoming to him and Roland the past couple days but he still couldn't shake off how aloof she had been during the whole fake engagement. While the rest of the family seemed to like him, he didn't know where Cora stood. He knew he probably wasn't the ideal man she envisioned for her daughter—the newly appointed manager at the local grocery store who was a widower with a young son and a rap sheet.

Oh, yes, he was quite the catch.

"I know Henry talked to you last week," she said, keeping her voice low. "I know he told you about Daniel."

"Yes, he did," Robin confirmed.

She nodded. "And Edgar told me about your wife. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," he replied, wondering where she was going with this.

"And I feel better knowing she has someone who understands the loss she's experienced," Cora continued. "I've watched Regina rebuild her life but she always had these walls around her heart when it came to romantic love. Watching her with you over the past few weeks has given me hope that she's finally tearing them down to let you in."

He smiled, touched by her words. "I hope so. Because I know I'm opening my heart to let her in. Her and Henry."

She nodded. "You do have a good rapport with my grandson."

"He's a great kid," Robin replied. "I'm really glad I'm getting to know him. And I'm really glad Regina's taken to Roland."

"Roland is a good kid too. You should be very proud," she told him.

He smiled. "I am."

She took a deep breath. "I know I wasn't very welcoming to you earlier."

"Makes sense," he replied. "I was just some bloke your daughter was paying to play her fiancé."

"True. But now you're my daughter's boyfriend. And I want you to know that I'm very happy for the both of you," she said.

Her words touched him, spreading warmth inside his chest. "Thank you."

She nodded before stepping closer. "But if you break her heart, you'll wish you were never born. Understand?"

"Absolutely," he replied, recalling Leroy's threat from earlier. Regina certainly was loved.

"Good." Cora stepped away. "Now, I should head to the kitchen before both Henrys start poking around for the cookies and bring Roland and Margot down with them."

Robin chuckled, following her. "I'll give you a hand."

She paused, glancing over her shoulder to smile at him. "Oh, I think you're going to fit into this family just fine."

As they continued to the kitchen, Robin knew he was smiling ridiculously wide. He had always wanted a big family and it seemed that he was finally going to get it, all thanks to saying yes to Regina Mills' crazy proposal.

Christmas truly was a magical time of the year.

* * *

"And I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight, Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night."

Regina leaned against Robin as her father finished his annual reading of "Twas the Night Before Christmas." Margot sat on Henry Sr.'s lap, her hair braided in two plaits that were tied off with red ribbons that matched her Christmas nightgown. Cora had let Roland climb onto her lap and he was starting to nod off, just like Margot.

"With that, it's time for bed or else Santa won't come," Zelena declared, standing along with Chad. He took Margot from her grandfather's lap and held her.

Robin stood as well, taking his son from Cora. "Thank you for letting him sit on your lap," he said.

"Any time," she replied, smiling. "He was a very good story companion."

"Thank you," Roland replied, waving at her. "Good night, Grandma Cora and Grandpa Henry."

Regina choked up at his names for her parents. She loved how welcoming her parents were to Roland and Robin, making them feel like part of the family already. Despite how new their relationship was, it all felt right.

Composing herself, she tapped her son's shoulder. "You too, Henry. It's past everyone's bedtime."

"Okay, Mom," he said, standing from his spot on the floor in front of the couch. He kissed his grandparents' cheeks. "Goodnight."

Everyone wished each other a good night before they headed upstairs. Robin paused outside Regina's bedroom, smiling as he shifted Roland in his arms. "Good night, you two. We'll see you in the morning for presents," he said.

"Good night, Robin, Roland," Henry replied, doing his best to give the man a hug before rubbing Roland's back.

She rubbed Henry's back as she gently pushed him toward the bathroom. "Go brush your teeth. I'll meet you in your room."

Once her son was in the bathroom, she turned back to Robin and leaned closer as she rested her hand on his arm. "I'm glad you and Roland were able to join us tonight."

"Me too," he replied. He glanced down at his half-asleep son. "So, when does Santa come?"

"Once all the children go to bed," she told him, trusting he would get her meaning. He nodded before kissing her.

As he headed down the hall to Roland's room, Regina went to Henry's. He left the bathroom and climbed into the bed he slept in whenever they spent the night at her parents'. She tucked him in, kissing his forehead. "Sweet dreams, my little prince," she said.

"Good night, Mom," he replied, rolling over to get more comfortable.

She slipped out of his room before heading into her room. After retrieving Santa's present for Henry, she debated waiting for Robin and risking being caught or trust him to know to head downstairs. Regina decided to trust him, hurrying downstairs before any child could accidentally see her with the present.

Chad greeted her when she entered, placing Margot's present under the tree. "Is Robin coming?"

"Right here," he replied to her relief. He walked in with Roland's present. "Didn't want to miss the fun."

He and Regina added their presents under the tree before all three turned to the plate of cookies sitting on a table by it. A small glass of milk was placed next to it along with a note that read: "For Santa."

"So, which one of us wants to eat and drink those?" Robin asked.

Chad picked up the plate. "Why don't we all split the cookies? And I can down the milk if you want."

"Sounds fair," Robin replied, picking up one of the cookies. Chad grabbed another and Regina reached for hers. They quickly ate them before her brother-in-law drank the milk.

He set the glass down next to the crumb-filled plate before straightening up. "Well, I'm off to bed. Have a good night, you two. See in the morning."

"Good night," she replied. "Try to keep Margot from waking us up at the crack of dawn again, please?"

"No promises," he shouted back at her.

She chuckled before turning to Robin, biting her lip as she realized they were alone. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you having a good Christmas so far?"

"Yes, I am," she told him, leaning into his embrace. "Have I told you how much I love having you and Roland here?"

He hummed, kissing her forehead. "We love being here. My son is over the moon to have grandparents."

"My parents have pretty much adopted him. No one can resist him. I think it's the dimples."

Robin smiled, revealing his own dimples. "I've been told they are pretty irresistible."

"Yeah," she said, kissing his. She then pulled back, reluctant to leave him but knowing she had to. "We should probably go to bed. Margot wakes up very early on Christmas and won't let anyone rest as long as there are presents to open."

He nodded. "Roland's not much better. So I shall leave you with a goodnight kiss."

Cupping her cheek, he leaned down and kissed her. She returned it eagerly, her hands closing on his shirt as she tried to pull him closer. Every kiss still felt like the first, making her stomach do flips and stars appear before her eyes.

Sooner than she wanted, he broke the kiss. He kissed her cheek as he whispered: "And remind you that I'm just down the hall. In case, you know, you want to celebrate Christmas early."

Her heart sped up and she glanced up at him. Robin grinned at her, winking before heading out of the living room. She stood there, wondering if he had really meant what she thought he meant or if it was just playful flirting he didn't expect her to follow through on.

Regina composed herself and turned off the lights, heading upstairs as a battle raged on inside her—to sneak down to Robin's room or not. She changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth, trying to convince herself that the best thing for both of them was to climb into bed and get plenty of sleep before morning. Yet when she stared at her bed, she knew she wasn't ready for it yet. She flipped off the lights and then snuck down the hall to where she knew Robin's room was.


	11. Merry Christmas

**Chapter 12: Merry Christmas**

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Margot's excited shout echoed throughout the Mills' household, waking everyone up. Regina rolled over and opened her eyes, reaching for her glasses so she could read her clock. Seven o'clock. Last year, Margot woke them all up at six. At least they got an extra hour of sleep this time.

Sighing, she pushed her blankets back and sat up. Once Margot was up, there was no stopping her from charging at the presents. It was just best to head down there and let the gift exchange start. There was usually time for a nap between lunch and dinner.

Regina put on her slippers and decided to keep the glasses on rather than fight with her contact lens. She left her bedroom to find Henry stumbling from his, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. He looked up at her blearily. "We need to get Margot to sleep until nine on Christmas."

"You weren't much better at her age," she told him, smiling fondly.

"Yeah, but you were able to convince me to climb into bed with you until it was a more reasonable time," he pointed out.

She pulled him in for a hug. "I loved those Christmas mornings."

"I did too," he said, voice muffled as he buried his face against her shoulder.

"Regina! Henry! It's Christmas!" Roland raced down the hall, dragging his father behind him. Both were dressed in identical green flannel pajamas and Robin's blond hair looked as messy as Roland's dark curls.

Henry stepped away and she was able to catch Roland for another hug. "Merry Christmas, Roland," she said.

"Merry Christmas, Robin," Henry said, hugging the man. Robin dropped a kiss to his head as he returned the sentiment.

"Do you think Santa came?" Roland asked, looking at them excitedly.

Henry took his hand, guiding him toward the stairs. "Let's go find out together."

As they headed downstairs, Robin pulled Regina closer. He grinned at her. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas to you too," she replied, kissing him. She could spend the entire morning just doing that—presents be damned.

"Robin, Regina, are you coming?" Daddy called up the stairs.

There went those plans. She sighed as she broke the kiss, patting Robin's chest. "We should head downstairs."

He nodded, taking her hand as they went downstairs. Daddy greeted them at the bottom. "Did you sleep well, Robin?"

"I had the best…sleep I've had in a long time," Robin said, giving Regina a look as he grinned. She felt her cheeks heat as she recalled sneaking into his room after everyone went to bed and then sneaking back out a few hours later after they had their own Merry Little Christmas.

If Daddy understood what they were talking about, he didn't say anything. He just smiled and nodded. "Glad to hear it. Now, we should head inside. I doubt Chad can hold Margot back much longer."

They laughed and followed him into the living room, where Margot was straining against her father's hold as she tried to reach the nearest present. Henry and Roland sat by the tree, patiently waiting to open their gifts, while the adults filled in the couches in the room. Daddy sat down next to Mother on the couch, leaving the loveseat for Robin and Regina. They sat next to each other, lacing their fingers together.

"Okay, Chad, let her at it," Daddy said, waving his hand.

"Just remember, Margot, only the presents with your name on it," Zelena warned her daughter.

Chad let her go and she dove at the presents. She picked one up and held it out to Roland. "Santa left this one for you."

"Thank you," he said, taking the present. He waited until Henry and Margot got their presents from Santa so they could open them at the same time.

Roland's eyes widened as he pulled out a toy bow and arrow set. He held it up to show his father. "Look, Papa, just like yours!"

"I see, my boy," he said, smiling. "We can start practicing together."

"Cool." Roland then turned to Henry. "What did you get?"

"Harry Potter's wand," Henry said, awestruck as he lifted the wand from the box. Roland admired it as well as they wondered if it had magic in it.

Margot lifted her new doll out of the wrapping paper, letting out a squeal. "I love it! Santa is the best."

"Keep looking," Daddy said. "There are lots more presents for everyone."

Soon, the floor was covered with scraps of wrapping paper and piles of presents. Regina was certain she had an entire new wardrobe from all the gifts she had gotten. And for last minute additions, Robin and Roland had gotten a good amount of presents from her family. She was impressed by how quickly they managed to pull that off. Robin had gotten most of them gift cards but to each of their favorite places, so she was impressed he had learned that much about them already.

Roland opened up her present last, gasping when he saw the stuffed monkey she had gotten him. He hugged it, naming it Mr. Bananas. "I can't believe I have my own monkey," he said.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart," she told him.

He climbed onto the loveseat with Mr. Bananas, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I love it."

They cuddled on the loveseat together as Henry opened his present from Robin. He stared at it in shock before lifting it out of the wrapping paper. "It's a camping kit. This is so cool!"

"I figured it would help for your scouting trip," Robin said. "And if you still want me to take you, I would love to."

Henry nodded, hugging the kit to his chest. "Thank you so much."

Regina leaned forward. "Henry, can you hand me the present next to you? It's mine to Robin."

"Here you go," her son said, handing her the flat rectangular package.

She gave it to Robin with a smile. "Merry Christmas."

He opened it to reveal a beautiful black frame with four spots for pictures, all of which were filled. Robin looked up at her, smiling. "Are these our pictures from the holiday party?"

"They are," she said. "Belle was able to make a copy and make them bigger for me. I was hoping it would be perfect for your new office."

"It definitely is," he said, leaning forward to give her a kiss. He then looked at Roland. "Why don't you get my present for Regina?"

Roland nodded, grinning widely as he scrambled off the loveseat. He retrieved a small box and handed it to his father. "Here you go!"

"Merry Christmas, Regina," Robin said, handing the box to her.

Her heart beat wildly as she unwrapped the box to reveal a black jewelry box. It was too big to be a ring box—though she doubted even Robin would propose after only one real date. They definitely needed to get to know each other better before even talking about marriage. She opened it and gasped when she saw the beautiful silver Christmas tree hanging from a silver chain, which was threaded through a diamond star.

"I saw it in the shop and knew it was perfect for you," Robin told her, taking the box from her so he could take the necklace out. "Our story started at Christmas and this will be a reminder of that.

Tears pricked her eyes as she turned, brushing her hair aside so he could clasp the necklace around her neck. It rested against her red pajama top, looking like it belonged there. She turned around, pressing her hand to his cheek. "It's perfect. I love it."

He kissed her again before she cuddled against his side. Everyone smiled at them and Daddy stood up. "I'm going to make my famous French toast. Who wants some?"

Almost everyone's hand went up, including Roland's—though Regina figured that was just because he was eager to try any type of food rather than because he knew how good her father's French toast really was. Robin also raised his hand, though not as high as the others. "I'll give it a try."

"You're going to love it," Regina assured him. "Daddy makes the best French toast."

"While he does that, why don't we clean up the living room?" Mother suggested, organizing the children to pick up all the discarded wrapping paper. Roland and Margot did so happily while Henry followed behind, looking less than pleased to be doing chores on Christmas morning.

Chad moved from the floor to sit with his wife, holding Zelena close. Regina smiled as she rubbed Robin's knee, glad to have him in her life. She wasn't sure exactly what the future was going to hold but she felt confident that he would be by her side next Christmas.

Maybe by then, they'll be engaged for real.

After all, anything could happen at Christmas.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you to everyone for reading this story, either here or on the Outlaw Queen Advent site. I'm glad you all enjoyed it!

I also want to thank everyone who participated in Advent again this year and to thank the hardworking team who puts it all together every year. Together, we all keep this fandom alive!

Also, I will accept prompts in this verse and hope to write a sequel for it. So stay tuned for that.

-Mac


End file.
